South Park Canon And OCs 2: Lost In California
by TheGrant2
Summary: the sequel to south park canon and ocs
1. Opening

Author's Note: here is my sequel to South Park Canon and OCs enjoy.

TheGrant2 presents

A South Park Fanfic

South Park Canon and OCs 2: Lost in California

Written by Grant Armstrong

Grant, Cade, Molly, Rachel, Martin the Hand, Lorie, Brian, Brenda and Robert belong to Grant Armstrong

The other OCs belong to their rightful owners

South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

We go to The Town of Chicago where the boss of a terrorist group is there having a conversation with one of his men.

"Here it is the Military's Missile chip one of their most dangerous weapons." The boss explained to him showing him a picture of a micro chip.

"Really?" The man asked in a british accent.

"Yeah." The boss answered.

"What does it do?" The british terrorist asked.

"It causes nuclear missiles that can destroy any town in just minutes if this chip goes in a missile no defenses can stop it and it's controled by command so whoever possess this chip can dominate the entire region." The boss explained.

"And you want me and my team to get it sir?" The british terrorist asked.

"My cilent has stole from a secret goverment base he will hand it to you he's in Los Angeles right now so you and your team must pick it up." The boss explained.

"Right away sir." The British Man said as he left.

A few minutes later in L.A

The client is waiting by his car when the british man and 2 other men and 2 women drive over to him.

"You have it?" The british man asked.

"Oh I have the question do you have the money?" The Client asked.

"First we like to see the chip." The british man said.

"Well if that's what you ask for here it is now where's my money." The client says as he gives him the chip.

"Wait." The british man said as he inspects the chip.

"It's real give it to him." The British Terrorist said as one of his men throws him a suitcase of money and get back into their car.

"Here hide it in this USB stick box we will slip it right pass airport's security." The British terrorist says as one of his women puts the chip into the box.

"Okay lets go." Man terrorist 1 said as they drive off to the airport.

A few minutes later at the airport.

The 5 Terrorist are walking to the metal detector as they put the box into a bag onto the conveyor belt as they go through the metal detector however a random lady put another bag in there that's looks the same.

But however the terrorist are stopped by some security guard tries to help an old woman one of the female terrorist tries to get through.

"Uh miss could you wait a sec." The security guard said to the female terrorist as she walks back.

Then the lady with the other bag takes the bag with the USB stick box and takes off.

Then once the security guard was done helping the old woman the terrorist get through and takes the lady's bag and take off but then the female terrorist 2 looks in the bag and finds bread and milk.

"Oh shit." The female terrorist 2 said.

"Someone else has the chip." Male terrorist 2 said.

"We have to find him or her let's go." The British Terrorist said.

Then they look for 20 minutes when Female terrorist 1 finds the lady with their bag then she picks up her walky talky.

"Guys I found her." The female terrorist 1 said through her walky talky.

"Okay guys let's get her." British terrorist said over the walky talky as the 5 chase the lady down.

Then They chase her for 20 minutes then they bump into themselves.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!" Male terrorist 2 yelled.

Then female terrorist 1 sees the woman taking a cab.

"SHE'S LEAVING!" Female terrorist 1 yelled.

Then the terrorist ran after the lady but it was too late the taxi left then male terrorist 2 takes out a camera lens on his gloves and took a picture of the number on the cab as the other ran to him.

"Well?" Female terrorist 1 asked.

"We know where she is now." Male terrorist 2 said as he and the other terrorist smile evily.

Meanwhile in South Park at a grocery store.

They are doing normal things you do in a grocery store untill some gangsters broke.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" One of the gangsters yelled.

Alot of people start screaming and leaving while there are some hostages in the store.

Then the store owner picks up the phone and dials.

And somewhere else the phone rang and Inga Petcov Picks it up.

"Yeah Canon and OCs what the fuck do you want." Inga said over the phone.

"Uh hun...uh hun...okay." Inga said then she hangs up.

"GUYS WE GOT A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" Inga yelled.

"Right back at you Inga." Stan Marsh said.

"Yeah we will stop them." Grant Armstrong said.

"ALRIGHT TEAM WE GOT SOME MORE CRIME HERE LETS GET TO THE BUS!" Stan yelled as the Canon and OCs run off to the bus.

The bus has some improvements the paint job of the city bus is black with a orange flame and with SP Kid symbol on it and still has the Coca Cola.

The gang gets into the bus and turn on the sirens and drive off to the grocery store.

Meanwhile at the store.

"EVERYBODY BETTER STAY ON THE GROUND UNTILL WE GET OUR DEMANDS TO HAVE FREE DVD!" Another gangster yelled.

"BUT THIS IS A GROCERY STORE!" A woman yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The Gangster yelled.

"WELL SINCE THEIR NOT GOING TO LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO KILL A HOSTAGE!" Another Gangster yelled.

"OH NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT! " Grant voice yelled.

"WHO SAID THAT! " Another gangster yelled.

"IT WAS I GRANT ARMSTRONG AND FRIENDS!" Grant yelled as the gang comes and jumps in the air and starts having a fight with the gangsters.

Then they fought for 20 minutes with their weapons and then the Gang wins and frees the Hostages and walks out.

"CASE COMPLETE!" Stan yelled.

Then the whole town cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS STAN WE LOVE YOU!" The town yelled.

"Why thanks." Stan said.

"Hey how about me didn't you see me I helped him." Grant said.

But no one listened.

"So Stan how is it like when you lead this group?" A woman asked.

"Great see I teached these guys team work." Stan explained.

"Hey I lead the OCs." Grant said.

Then a group of girls laughed at him.

"Wow what a loser." One of the girl said to her friend as they leave.

"Loser?" Grant said to himself.

"Stan your the best leader ever." The crowd cheered.

"Thanks guys." Stan said.

"Best?" Grant said to himself.

Then the photo guy comes.

"Hey lets take a picture of best the leader of this group." The photo guy said.

"OKAY LET'S GO STAN!" Grant yelled.

"WOAH WOAH RED HEAD KID GET OUT!" The photo guy yelled as he pushes Grant aside.

"HEY LISTEN UP ASSHOLE IM THE LEADER OF THE OCS!" Grant yelled.

"Yeah but we want the good leader so get lost." The photo guy said as he pushes Grant into a mud puddle.

"Now Stan smile." The photo guy said.

Then 5 different pictures of Stan were taken ad Grant was there covered in mud really pissed.

Author's note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Day

Author's Note: here is the first chapter enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Next Day

The next day.

The Gang are at the appartment diner table eating breakfast.

"Okay guys here's to us being a great team and a great family of crime fighters." Stan said to the gang.

"Cheers." The Gang said.

Then Stan sees Grant just sitting there with his head down as he walks up to him.

"Your upset about yesterday aren't you?" Stan asked.

"No it's okay im fine." Grant answered.

"Oh good I was afraid you would be upset." Stan said as he left.

Then Grant groans at Stan in jealousy.

Meanwhile In L.A.

The Taxi driver who picked up the lady parks his cab and walks home when the Terrorists surounded him.

"Just relax man we sir." The British terrorist said.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Look the lady you picked up at the airport where is she?" Male Terrorist 1 asked.

"What Lady?" The Taxi driver asked.

Then the British terrorist grab the Taxi driver by the neck.

"The lady with the bags at the airport where is she?" He asked.

"Look I don't know anything about no lady." The Taxi driver said.

"Your not going to know anything about anything if you don't tell us where is woman is." British terrorist said as he gave him a picture of the lady.

"Oh I remember her." The Taxi Driver said.

"Where is She?" Female terrorist 2 asked.

"I Don't but I have the street number written right here." The taxi driver said as he gave the terrorists a peice of paper.

They read the paper.

"Thanks sir now you can go." The British terrorist said.

Then the Taxi driver leaves.

"Well it seems we found our chip." The British terrorist said as they get into their car and drive off.

Back at South Park.

Grant and Stan are at a gang reviewer's office.

"What the hell is a Gang reviewer anyways?" Grant asked.

"He's the one who reviews gangs to see if their worthy to exist The Crips and Bloods would not have existed without him." Stan explained.

"Oh." Grant said.

"Okay Stan the reviewer will see you now." A lady said.

"Okay Grant I will be right back." Stan said as he left.

"Yeah see yah buddy." Grant said.

Then Stan came in with the reviewer in his desk.

"Okay Stan I read alot about your group." The Reviewer said.

"And?" Stan asked.

"Well your group is actually pretty good you did stop alot of criminals and save a bunch of stuff." The reviewer explained.

"So you will make us a real group?" Stan asked.

"No." The Reviewer answered.

"What but you said we were good how can we not be on?" Stan asked.

"Well your group is good execpt for one thing." The reviewer said.

"And what's that?" Stan asked.

"Well your choice of leaders." The reviewer said.

"WHAT IM A GREAT LEADER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING YOU!" Stan yelled.

"No your a great leader but im afraid he's not." The reviewer said pointing at Grant.

"Grant but why?" Stan asked.

"Well I read his bio and it's awful." The reviewer answered.

"Well Grant may have a horrible personality and people ignore him and focus on me but he helps us beat the bad guys so why does that make him a horrible leader?" Stan asked.

"Well because he is a unbelievable dickhead he has made many crimes and has killed many people and even though he helps you fight crime when you guys are not fighting he starts causing trouble and treats you all with total disrespect." The Reviewer said.

"Well isn't there anything I can do to make us a real gang?" Stan asked.

"Well if you Grant have him do something good then yes." The reviewer answered.

"But he can't do something good it's in his name." Stan said.

"Then kick him out of your group." The reviewer said.

"What but Cartman is just as bad why isn't he out?" Stan asked.

"Cause he is stupidly bad Grant is just bad and does not deserve to be in your group let alone be the OC leader you see when we see a crime fighter we see heroes we like heroes we care for we route for we don't believe anyone would route for him so if you want to be a real gang then I say either change him or lose him it's your choice." The reviewer said.

Stan just looks at him with a blank face.

Later that night.

Grant and Stan were hanging out together.

"Stan you never told me what the Reviewer." Grant said.

"Yeah well he is not making us exist." Stan said.

"Oh well better luck next im sure you will have to make lots of sacrifices to chance his mind." Grant said.

"You can say that again." Stan said.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Nothing." Stan answered.

"Here let's Have a toast." Grant said.

"Well you know that we won't be leaders forever." Stan said.

"I think we will." Grant said.

Then Stan starts the Toast.

"Okay to us for being leaders and even if it ends tomorrow we had a good run." Stan said as he tried to cling Grant glass but he pulls his glass away.

"Why would it end tomorrow that's a pretty weird cheers." Grant said as he pulls his glass away from Stan's.

"Im just saying it's Been fun okay cheers." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"AHHH I say it will be fun for many years." Grant said.

"Yes but if for say one of us gets fired it will be fine I won't be pissed and you won't be pissed." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"I would be pissed." Grant said.

"Not at me though." Stan said as he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"Yeah at you for not sticking up to me for not doing what's right." Grant said.

"Cheers." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant gets up.

"Okay Stan what's going on here?" Grant asked with an angry look on his face.

"The reviewer won't make us real because you are a bad leader." Stan said.

"(snickers) What are you talking about?" Grant asked.

"He won't let us be a real gang unless I fire you." Stan said.

"What?" Grant asked in a angry tone.

"You are not a good leader or a good member so I have to fire you." Stan said.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Grant yelled.

"What?" Stan asked.

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME SO YOU ARE DUMPING ME OUT ON THE STREETS!" Grant yelled.

"Sorry Grant but you are horrible person you always shoot innocent people and always break the law that's why nobody pays attention to you im sorry your out." Stan explained.

"NO IM NOT I AM A GREAT LEADER AND YOU CAN'T FUCK ME LIKE THIS!" Grant yelled.

"Look Grant don't make this any harder then it is." Stan said.

"IM AS GOOD A LEADER AS YOU ARE AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU TOMORROW SO YOU CAN GO FUCK YOUSELF!" Grant yelled.

"Look Grant im sorry but you never actually done anything good or helpful even when we not fighting crime." Stan said.

"You know Stan I thought you were my friend I thought you and the entire world would except me for what I am but that's not good enough for any of you im going to bed see you later butt fucker." Grant said as he angrly as he ran upstairs.

Then Stan said "Wait Grant I..."

But Grant slamed his apartment door before Stan could say anything and Stan just sits there with hands covering his face feeling ashamed of himself.

"Oh god what have I done?" Stan asked himself.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles.

The Terrorist were at the Street where the lady lives and have no idea what house shes in.

"My god she could be in any of these houses." Male terrorist 2 said.

"Yeah no shit stupid so what do we do?" Female terrorist 1 asked.

"Simple tomorrow we break into each house and find that chip." British terrorist explained.

"But won't the cops get us then their alarms are on?" Male terrorist 2 asked.

"You retard don't you remember we have hacking devices?" British Terrorist asked.

"So." Male terrorist 1 said.

"So we will hack into their Alarms with our hacking devices and turn them off." The British explained.

"Oh but why tomorrow why can't we go in now?" Terrorist 2 asked.

"Cause we need to break in when no one is home and everyone is sleeping right now." British terrorist answered.

"Oh okay." Male terrorist 1 said

"We will start tomorrow now let's go." British terrorist said.

Then they drive away from the street and start will start their theif plan tomorrow.

Author's note: that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: End Up In Los Angeles

Authors' Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy.

Chapter 2: End Up In Los Angeles

The Next Day at the airport.

The Canon and OCs are chasing some gun men that killed many people around town for 10 minutes and then they go to the airport as the gun men continues to get away in a stolen van.

Grant and Stan were driving the bus that was set to child control, Carmen was skydiving with her Parachute backpack and the rest of the gang are driving their own police vehicles.

"ALRIGHT GUYS STAY ON THEM!" Stan yelled.

The Gang and the gunmen are shooting at each other while in their chase.

Then Stan radios Carmen.

"Okay Carmen it's time for you." Stan said over the radio.

Back in the sky.

"Okay Stan." Carmen said over the radio.

Then Carmen put her radio away pulled her rip cord and her parachute opened from her backpack and starts floating above the gun men and starts throwing knives at the gunmen from above.

"My God they are throwing knifes at us." One of the gun men said.

"JUST KEEP FIRING!" The Gunmen leader yelled.

Then after 2 minutes Carmen ran out of knifes so she lands her parachute in the bus and rolls it back up in her bag and puts it away with the rest of her material.

Then they chase them through the airport for 10 minutes then they get out of their van and run.

Then the gang stop their vehicles.

"There they go let get them and remember we stay in a group." Stan said as the gang starts following them on foot with all their materials.

Then Grant see the gun men were hiding behind a bush behind them and ran the other way and he stops while the Gang ran the wrong way he was about to tell the other Canon and OCs about the gun men's trick and where they were going now untill he stopped and thought if he caught them himself and lead the gang to the bad guys he would prove himself to be a better leader then Stan so he decides to let the rest of the gang run after nothing as he chases after the gun men.

Meanwhile the rest of the Gang stops and can't find them anywhere.

"My god we lost them." Stan said.

"Wait where the hell is Grant?" Fiona Fifi asked.

"Oh fuck I told him we have to stay in a group." Stan said as he and the rest of the Canon and OCs go looking for him.

Meanwhile.

Grant was chasing them down a sees them gets on a plane to Los Angeles.

"HEY GUYS!" Grant yelled out for the gang to show the gang his accomplishment

Then the Canon and OCs finds him and walk up to him.

"GRANT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Stan yelled.

"I FOUND THE BAD GUYS FOLLOW ME!" Grant yelled.

"GRANT!" Stan said as he and the whole Canon and OC gang follow Grant along with all their material.

Then they get into the plane's luggage area.

"Here they are...where the fuck are they?" Grant asked.

Then the bad guys close and lock the Luggage area doors as the plane gets ready for take off.

"Bon voyage." The Gun men all laughed.

And then the plane takes as they leave South Park.

"Well thanks a fucking lot Grant." Samantha Himitsu said.

"Oh shut up you cat whore." Grant said.

"Fuck you." Samantha Himitsu said back.

"Guys calm down relax." Stan said.

"How can we relax he was the one who lead us here." Erin Cooper said.

"Yes I know but at least we have each other." Stan said.

"Oh god Stan." Erin Cooper said.

"What the fuck do we do now Grant." Kyle asked.

"Piss off jew." Grant said.

"Yeah you Gingers always try to kill us like this." Cartman said.

"You piss off too Fatass." Grant said.

"Look guys calm down we can get through this we just need to calm down." Stan said as everyone takes a big breath and calms down.

"You know this would be the home miss cat whore here." Grant said pointing at Samantha Himitsu.

"THAT'S IT!" Samantha Himitsu yelled as she was about to kill but Scar McSparks stops her.

"Calm down." Scar said.

"Yeah you can beat him up later." Smiley said.

"Shut up you smiling faggot." Grant said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Rags yelled.

"Oh my God." Scar said.

"Im Scared." Liza said.

"This is bullshit." Nikki Moore said.

"I fucking hate you Grant." Rani said.

"Fuck you Rani." Grant said back.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Violet yelled.

Then Everyone stops

"Thanks Violet." Stan said.

"No problem." Violet said.

"Look guys now if we need to be a group we need to relax okay?" Stan asked.

"OKAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Good now we are stuck on this plane and going to some mysterious place." Stan said.

"Actually it's going to Los Angeles." Grant said.

"WHAT!" Stan said.

"HEY THAT'S MY HOME TOWN!" Liza yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up Liza." Stan said.

"YOU LEAD US ON A PLANE TO LOS ANGELES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stan yelled.

"IM SORRY I JUST WANTED TO A BETTER LEADER THEN YOU!" Grant yelled.

"DAMN IT GRANT!" Wendy yelled.

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Stan yelled.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Fiona Fifi yelled.

Then everyone stops.

"Thank you." Fiona Fifi said.

"Okay anyways we need to stay maybe Los Angeles may not be so bad after all Liza was born so maybe we might meet her father." Stan said.

"OH HELL I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!" Elizabeth Morello yelled.

"Oh shut up bitch." Grant said.

"You shut up." Elizabeth Morello said.

"This is going to be a long flight." Stan said.

The flight took 3 days then it landed in Los Angeles.

Then the pilot unlocks and opens the luggage area door letting the gang.

"OH FINALLY AIR!" Kyle yelled.

"DAMN IT CARTMAN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FART EVERYTIME WE GET LOCKED IN A ROOM!" Grant yelled.

"We excuse me like I can hold it." Cartman said.

"Fuck you fatass." Kyle said.

"Shut up Jew." Cartman and Grant said.

"Everyone relax." Stan said.

Then everyone stops.

"Okay now lets go look around this area." Stan said.

Then they look at Los Angeles and saw it looked awesome.

"WOAH!" Everyone yelled.

"I know right." Liza said.

"My god." Stan said as they look in amazement.

Author's Note that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: California School

Author's notes: here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Chapter 3: California School

They are standing around being amazed at L.A.

"This place is beautiful." Grant said.

"Alright look guys listen this place may be cool and all but we need to go back home." Stan said.

But Stan turned and saw that the plane left them behind.

"Okay but at least if we are going to be here we might as well bring our stuff along." Stan said.

Then he gets a button out of his pocket pressed it and their bus appears with them.

"How the hell did you do that?" Wendy asked.

"Transporting device I attached to the bus." Stan answered.

"You amaze me Stan." Bebe said.

"Thanks now lets go look around town." Stan said as the gang get into the bus and drive into town.

Then they drive around town for 5 minutes then they pull up to a elementary school.

"Bingo our resort." Stan said.

"What but Stan I thought we don't go to school anymore." Grant said.

"We don't back in our town but these people are not like us so since you brought us here Grant we might as well fit in." Stan said.

"Fine." Grant said.

"Now me, Grant and other kid members come with me and Adults find us a new big apartment to live." Stan said as the Canon and OC kids get out of the bus to the school.

Then the Adults drive away.

"Okay let's go in." Stan said as the kids go inside.

Then into the sign in area where a lady is there.

"Why hello welcome to the St Anthony's elementary school how may I help you kids?" The Lady asked.

"Well we are here to join this school." Stan said.

"Well then sign here please." The Lady said.

Then Stan signs it the paper.

"Good the other kids are at recess right now." The Lady said.

"Okay thanks." Stan said as he and the others kids followed him.

At The School Yard.

"Okay guys let's try to get to know these kids." Stan said.

"Why?" Grant asked

"Because we really don't know these kids so they probable won't like new folks." Stan explained.

"You think dumbass." Cartman said.

Then they run into a random 10 year old boy.

"Why hello there new kids im Samuel." The boy said.

"Hello Samuel im Stan." Stan said.

"And im Grant and I have a gun." Grant said as he takes out his gun.

"Woah woah there." Samuel said.

"Hey it's called living douche." Grant said.

"You will have to excuse him Samuel see he had a slight headache whiches rendered him to be a complete asshole." Stan explained to him.

"Oh no problem by the way most of the kids at this school are about your age 10." Samuel said.

"I can see that." Stan said.

Then the gang hear trumpets playing in the school yard.

"Oh my god he's here Come on." Samuel said as he ran.

"WHO'S HERE SAMUEL!" Stan yelled as he and the others ran after him.

Then all the kids in the school were there with Samuel as they all were watching the stage the gang ran to Samuel.

"Samuel who's here?" Stan whispered to him.

"Anthony." Samuel whispered back.

"Wait you mean St Anthony the one who's this school was named after he goes here?" Grant whispered.

"Yeah in fact he's our leader." Samuel Whispered back.

"Leader?" Stan whispered.

"Yes see he owns this school and the staff even the prinipal follow his orders." Samuel whispered back.

"Wow this should be exciting." Stan whispered.

Then St Anthony comes on the stage and is revealed to be a 10 year old boy too.

"St Anthony is a student?" Grant whispered in anger.

"Hey hey calm down yes see he's the richest kid in the school bought the whole place." Samuel whispered back.

Then Stan and Grant and the gang sees a group of other 10 year old boy and girls on the stage with him.

"Who are those kids with him?" Stan whispered.

"Those are his team mates see they used to be regular students like you and me but then they joined him in his line of work I mean to this day their parents take them to school and They work together and rule together." Samuel whispered back.

"What about Anthony's parents?" Stan whispered.

"We don't know who his parents are or if he even has any he's probably a orphan a rich one that is." Samuel whispered back.

"Hun." Grant whispered.

Then Anthony came up to the microphone.

"GREETING STUDENTS OF ST ANTHONY!" Anthony yelled over the microphone.

Every kid cheered execpt for the gang.

"We are gathered here today to say we have some new comers here so please give a warm welcome to Stan Marsh and...friends." Anthony said.

Then everyone were clapping.

"Hey were not prophets of the town." Grant said.

Then Stan covered his mouths.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Stan said.

"Oh why don't you and the ginger get up on stage?" Anthony asked.

"HEY THE GINGER HAS A NAMES ASSHAT!" Grant yelled.

Then Stan gets up and grabs Grant and drags him to the stage.

"Well how is your time so far here?" Anthony asked.

"It sucks." Grant said.

Then Stan covers his mouth again.

"It's been great." Stan answered.

"Well that's good cause we would like to welcome you guys as our new students of this school." Anthony said.

"What?" Stan asked.

Then everyone execpt the gang cheered.

"All we did was say it was a great place." Grant said.

A few minutes later the adult found a new appartment building.

"Like the Place?" Randy asked.

"Yeah dad it's the same as ours back in South Park." Stan answered.

"I knew you guys love it." Randy said.

Then they went inside and the screen goes black.

Meanwhile.

The Terrorist are breaking through a house looking for the chip.

"GOD WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Guy terrorist 2 yelled.

"Keep looking it must be here somewhere." British Terriorist said.

"It's not we looked everywhere." Female terrorist 1 said.

"Then we will just look somewhere else and the one who has it is dead meat." The British Terrorist said as he took out his gun and shot a hole through the couch.

Author's Note: that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Morello

Author's Note: here is Chapter 4 enjoy

**Chapter 4: Mr Morello**

The Next Day at a random house.

"So this is where your dad lives now Liza?" Stan asked.

"Yes Stan lets go in im sure he will love to see me again." Liza answered.

"I don't want to see that sack of balls again." Liza's Mom said.

"Come on we like to meet him." Conner said.

"And im sure that he would love to meet you guys too." Liza said.

Then the Canons and OCs go inside.

"WHO THE HELL'S THERE!" Yelled a man's voice.

"Daddy." Liza said.

"LIZA!" The voice yelled.

Then Liza's dad came out.

"LIZA MAX!" Liza's dad yelled.

"DADDY!" Liza and Max yelled as they ran and hugged their dad.

"And who are your friends?" Liza's Dad asked looking at the gang.

"Oh Daddy this Stan and Grant and all my friends in South Park." Liza said.

"Well it's nice to meet new friends of Liza." Liza's Dad said.

"And it's nice to meet you too." Stan said.

Then Liza's dad sees his wife.

"Hey honey it's nice to see you." Liza's Dad said.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AFTER ALL YOU DID TO ME AFTER ALL THE PAIN YOU GAVE ME ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME IS NICE TO SEE YOU!" Liza's mom yelled at him.

"Mom please." Liza said.

"Well so how are things Liza dad?" Stan asked.

"Oh doing good." Liza's Dad answered.

"Oh have you been out banging whores all your life?" Liza's Mom said.

"Well I have been doing this and that." Liza's dad said.

"Oh im sure you have." Liza's Mom said.

"And what is that suppost to mean?" Liza's Dad asked.

"LOOK WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN HELL COME ON LIZA!" Liza Mom yelled as she grabbed Liza and Max

"But Mom." Liza said.

"NOW!" Liza's mom yelled as she Dragged Liza and Max out.

"Okay see yeah nice to meet you I guess." Grant said as the gang left.

A few hours later at St Anthony's.

"So since you guys are new here you should at least have a look around Samuel." St Anthony said.

Then Samuel comes.

"Yes St Anthony." Samuel said.

"I want you to show these new kids around and from now on they are your responsibility." St Anthony said.

"Yes sir." Samuel said.

Then Anthony left.

"Okay Guys let me take you guys on the tour follow me." Samuel said as he lead the Canon and OC kids.

Then first walk by the main office.

"Okay this is the main office but you already knew that since you signed in here so let's move on." Samuel said as he and the gang left.

Then go into the cafeteria and the bathroom doors.

"This is our cafeteria we come here to eat our food at lunch time and there is the bathroom where we shit it out follow me." Samuel explained as he leads the gangs out.

Then they go outside to the back of the school.

"And this our recess area where we go out for recess follow me." Samuel said as he continued to lead the gang.

Then they enter the meeting room.

"And this is the meeting room where Anthony and all the adult staff have discussions." Samuel said.

"Okay." Grant said.

"Now lets move on to your classroom." Samuel said as he lead the gang.

Then they go in a random classroom.

"Well here is your in this classroom with me so that's it I hope you enjoy St Anthony'sand meet us outside it's rescess now." Samuel said as he left outside.

Then Stan looks and notices Liza looks really bad.

"You still upset about your mother and father are you?" Stan asked her.

"Yeah." Liza answered.

"Can you tell me about it?" Stan asked.

"I mean I don't understand after all these years I finally got to see my dad again just for it to end short." Liza explained in tears.

"Oh it's alright Liza you just missed him for so long." Stan said giving Liza a hug.

"Stan I want him to join." Liza said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"I want Daddy to join our team." Liza said.

"Of course he will join when he and your mom learn to get along." Stan said.

"Oh they will never get along they hate each other." Liza said.

"Well we will make them get along I mean I was able to get along with Grant so easily I mean sure we still have our disagreements like if one of us gets us all stranded because he gets himself worked up over losing the leader job." Stan explained.

"Douchebag." Grant said.

"Slack ass." Stan said back.

"Thank you Stan." Liza said.

"Your welcome now come on let's go to recess everyone." Stan said.

Then everyone ran outside to recess.

Author's Note: that was chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Helping Out

Author's Note: Here is chapter 5 enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Helping out**

Then the Gang Catches up with Samuel at recess.

"Oh your here okay lets get through this school day." Samuel said.

Then we have a montage of what they do in the L.A school.

They Play on the school yard, They get bored in class and they eat in the cafeteria for 10 minutes.

After the montage is over the Gang and Samuel are done school.

"Wow that was great guys you did well." Samuel said.

"Well yeah duh it's still school dumbass." Grant said.

Then Stan slaps him and says "Thanks."

"To really get use to this town you need to help other people." Samuel said.

"No problem we will do that." Stan said.

A few minutes later.

Grant and Stan go to a random house and rings the doorbell

"But Stan I don't want to help other damn people." Grant said.

"Well your the asshole who brought us here so you will be the asshole who will do chores for others." Stan explained.

"You know I fucking hate you right now." Grant said.

"SHUT UP!" Stan yelled.

Then the person who answers the door is the Lady who took the missle chip from the terrorists back at the airport.

"Oh hello there kids." The lady said.

"Oh god." Grant said.

Then Stan puts his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Yeah hello we like to know if you have any jobs for us to do?" Stan asked.

"Well I was planning to clean my garage but I suppose you could do it." The Lady suggested.

Then Grant gets his mouth free and says "Oh hell no." Then Stan covers his mouth again.

"Sure we would be glad to." Stan said.

Then Stan headed to the garage and let go of Grant's mouth.

"IM NOT GOING TO CLEAN SOME FUCKING GARAGE WITH YOU!" Grant yelled.

"TOO BAD YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE TO US NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY NOW SHUT UP AND LETS GET TO WORK!" Stan yelled as he starts cleaning.

"Bloody hell." Grant whispered as he started cleaning.

2 Hours later they were done.

"THERE HAPPY DOUCHE!" Grant yelled angrly.

Stan just rolled his eyes and goes to the door and the old Lady is proud as she came out.

"My Garage looks spotless." The Lady said.

"Yeah whatever bitch." Grant groaned.

Then Stan covers his mouth.

"Thanks do you have any money for our good work?" Stan asked.

"No not really." The Lady answered.

"Well at least give us some reward." Stan said still with his arm in Grant's Mouth.

"Wait I do have something." The Lady said.

Then the Lady takes out the USB Stick box with the Missle chip inside and gives it to Stan.

"Here you go little boy they mixed up my bags and I have no use for the damn thing so you can have." The Lady explained as he gave him the box.

"Gee thanks mam." Stan said.

"Oh hell yeah." Grant groaned.

Then Stan grabbed him again and pulled him as they left with the chip.

"Have a Nice Day kids." The Lady said as he closed the door.

Author's note: that was chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6: First LA Crime

Author's note: here is chapter 6 enjoy.

**Chapter 6: First L.A Crime**

Outside we see a gang of Street thugs on motorcycles firing guns through the streets of L.A while everyone is screaming and running.

"HOLY SHIT STREET THUGS!" a random man yelled as he ran.

Back with the Canons and OCs place Grant and Stan come back to their new place and Stan puts the USB stick box with the chip inside in the closet.

"I can't believe how difficult you were back there." Stan said angrly.

"Oh my god you were the one treating me like a servent." Grant said back angrly.

"SHUT UP!" Stan yelled.

Then the others walk over to the 2 arguing.

"Oh my god not again." Erin Cooper said.

Meanwhile Back outside the thugs get off their bikes and start attacking people and buildings.

"OH YEAAAH!" one of the thugs yelled.

Back inside Grant and Stan are still arguing.

"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP ALREADY!" Becky yelled.

"YEAH THIS GETTING RETARDED!" Kyle yelled.

Then Stan stopped as he saw the thugs attacking the neighbourhood.

"Wait what the hell is going on out there?" Stan asked.

"Those guys are attacking the L.A people." Grant said.

"Guys looks like we need to teach these assholes a lesson." Stan said.

Then they go outside to the carnage.

"Alright I will distract them Grant get your grappling hook gun ready and the stay in the house and come out when I call you." Stan explained.

"RIGHT!" The gang yelled as they took their postions.

Stan ran behind the thugs.

"HEY SHITHEADS!" Stan yelled.

Then the thugs stop and point their weapons at him.

"What the hell do you want kid?" The Thug leader asked.

"Well you know what happened to me?" Stan asked.

"No and we don't care." The thug leader said.

"Well Im going to tell you anyway so it all started when I was walking to school and I saw a dead skunk on the sidewalk." Stan explained.

Meanwhile.

Grant goes right near a building takes his grappling hook gun out and fires it on the roof of the building and quickly climbs up it.

"And then I poked it with a stick and it's turns out it was not dead and it spray me and soon the school had to give me a tomato juice bath after that." Stan continued.

"Oh god." One of the thugs said.

Back with Grant is on the roof and then he fires the hook to the roof of the building above the thugs and swings on it right up to them and kicks them in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" The Thug leader yelled.

Then Stan and Grant pulls out their guns at them.

"NOW GUYS!" Stan yelled.

Then the rest of the Canon characters and OCs came out with their weapons and explosives.

"YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Stan yelled.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The thug leader yelled as he and his gang started to fight the Gang.

They all fight for 5 minutes and then beats them all the and ties them all up.

"MY GOD THOSE PEOPLE SAVED US!" A woman yelled.

Then the Cops arrive and walk up to them and reach into their pockets.

"Aha just what I thought drugs take them away." The L.A officer said as the cops take the thugs away.

"Thanks you guys." A man said to the gang.

"Oh no Problem." Erin Cooper said.

"It's what we do to help." Kyle said.

"Well guys here it is our first crime in L.A." Stan said.

"So what now?" Carmen asked.

Then Stan smiled and a montage of the gang doing shit around L.A begins as the song Girl all the Bad Guys want by Bowling For Soup plays.

First They go the different stores and buy stuff.

Then They go to different resturants and eat stuff.

Then they go the movie theater and watched different movies.

Then they go to Hollywood studios and take a picture next to the sign.

Then They all the put their hand in the cement and Grant's hand gets stuck.

Then they drive on a race track with their bus and do lots of drifts.

And then they all use their grappling hook guns to hop over buildings.

And then they all fire their guns at a shooting range.

And last they just play around in their new building and the montage ends.

Meanwhile.

"That's her the one who has our Chip." The British terrorist said.

The Terrorist are at the Lady's house behind a bush and the British one is looking through his binoculars and watches her leave.

"Okay she is leaving now let's go get the chip." The British terrorist said as they get out the bush and get to the door.

Then they read the code on the alarm they got from hacking into the system and punches it and it turns off and they bust down the door and go in.

"Okay let's split up and look for it." The British terrorist said as they split up.

They look for it for 3 minutes and could not find it.

"It's no use I can't find it." Male Terrorist 1 said.

"Oh you got to be shitting me it has to be here somewhere." The British terrorist said.

Then the lady came home.

"OH SHIT ABORT NOW ABORT!" Female terrorist 2 yelled as she and the others quickly left the building.

Then the Lady came into the house with groceries and drops them on the floor with shock as she sees her door was busted down along with the inside of her house.

"Oh my god." The lady said in shock.

Then she walked back outside.

"HELP HELP SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE HELP HELP SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE HELP HELP!" The lady yelled.

Then her neighbour sticks his head out his window.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP LADY IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Her neighbour yelled as he slam his window shut.

Meanwhile after making their escape.

The Terrorist are in their car talking to their boss over the phone.

"Look we are sorry she must have gave it to someone." The british terrorist.

"I can't believe this you shitheads better get that chip or I will personality have to give you the noogie treatment." The Terrorist boss said.

"Oh no sir not the noogie treatment oh please sir we will get it back." The British terrorist said.

Then the Terrorist Boss said "You better cause I want to destroy some major territories and..." Then his wife yelling voice interrupts him.

"HEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" His wife yelled.

"WHAT NOW HONEY!" The Terrorist boss yelled back.

"WILL YOU GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE AND LET'S GET CRAZY TONIGHT!" His wife yelled back.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LATER HONEY!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!" His wife yelled back.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"IM SAYING YOU ARE SO GODDAMN LAZY ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOU ASS DOING YOU GODDAMN KILLING SPREE WHY DON'T YOU GO AND GET A REAL JOB!" His wife yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" His wife yelled back.

"BITCH!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"FAT BASTARD!" His wife yelled back.

"OH YEAH THAT'S IT okay guy I have to go and give my wife the noogie treatment remember to get that chip and make the people who have it pay." Terrorist boss explains as he hung up.

Then the British terrorist hung up.

"Oh we will we will make the person wish he or she was never born." The British terrorist said.

"Well how are we going to find them?" Male Terrorist 1 asked.

"Simple We look in every...single...fucking...building starting tomorrow." The British terrorist said as they drove.

Author's note: that was chapter 6 i hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7: Hollywood Comic Con

Author's note: here is chapter 7 enjoy.

Chapter 7: Hollywood Comic Con

The gang were at their home relaxing and doing their day to day lives.

"Well Stan this place isn't so bad after all we can still be crime fighters here." Grant said to Stan.

"Im not talking to you." Stan snapped.

Then Grant walks off groaning.

Then Kyle ran in the house.

"HEY GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING ON IN HOLLYWOOD!" Kyle yelled.

Then Stan walked up to him.

"Woah calm down Kyle what's going on?" Stan said.

"There is a Comic con going on and all of Hollywood's actors are going to be there." Kyle explained.

"Didn't Hollywood actors try to kill us once Jew?" Cartman asked.

"Well that was in the past besides one of them as invited all of us to it." Kyle said.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go." Bebe said.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

An Hour later they arrive at the Con and looked around.

"Wow this is a nice place." Butters said.

"Say Terrance you see all these people signing Autographs?" Phillip asked.

Then Terrance answered "I sure do Phillip we should be doing that too because..." Then Phillip farted and the 2 laughed.

"You farted and interrupted me in the middle of a comic con." Terrance said as he and Phillip.

Then a random smelled it and yelled "OH MY GOD DUDE!"

Then Tom Cruise came up to the gang.

"Why hello there guys." Tom said.

"Oh hi Tom Cruise how have you been doing?" Kyle asked.

"Oh fine just busy being famous." Tom answered.

"Oh yeaaah." Kyle said.

"Let me show you crime fighters some celebrities here." Tom Cruise said.

Then the Gang and Tom start walking around and talk to each other as they get to Paris Hilton's booth.

"There is Paris Hilton and boy has she been signing shit for her fans and they are mostly perverts that want her body." Tom explained as they move on.

Then they go to George Clooney's booth.

"And Here is old George Clooney he is a legend around here...well that's all." Tom said.

"That's it?" Stan asked.

"Yep." Tom said.

"But that was only 2 people." Grant said.

"Yeah but I fucking hate you guys so see yeah." Tom Cruise said as he walked off.

"Well while we are here let's split up and have a look around this place and remember to have fun." Stan said.

Then every split apart and ran off around the con except for Grant and Stan.

"Looks like it's just you and me again." Stan said.

"Oh God." Grant said.

Meanwhile at a random house.

The Terrorist are breaking stuff in and opening doors looking for the chip.

"No no no we looked everywhere in this house and no sign of that chip where the Fuck is it?" The British terrorist said.

"Sorry sir maybe it's lost for good I mean we search through 10 houses in this area and no chip." Male Terrorist 2 said.

"Well keep looking we need to find it and we must not give up until we do." The British terrorist said as they continue searching.

Back at the Comic Con.

Grant and Stan went to Michael Bay's booth.

"Why hello there Mr Bay." Stan said.

"ACTION EXPLOSIONS!" Mr Bay yelled out.

"Excuse me?" Grant asked.

"EXPLOSIONS BOOBS DICK JOKES!" Mr Bay yelled.

"Okay see yah later Bay." Stan said as he and Grant walked away from him.

"BOOBS BOOBS!" Mr Bay yelled.

Meanwhile with the others.

They all were in different booths with different celebrities and having conversations.

And John Vanson, William Koiv and Kevin Stoley were in a nerd booth and having a conversation.

And Chef was walking around the con and walked into a random woman.

"Well hello there." Chef said.

"Oh hello there sir." The woman said.

"Ummm baby you know you would be about the hottest cake in my oven." Chef said.

"Excuse me sir?" The woman said.

"Hey you know what sugar how about you came back to my place and we make sweet love." Chef said.

Then the woman gasped as she slapped Chef in the face and walks off.

"Damn what a woman." Chef said.

Back with Stan and Grant they go to a Q&amp;A panel for Tom Cruise.

"So this is where Tom Cruise talks to all his fans huh?" Grant asked.

"Yeah that's what Q&amp;A panels are for." Stan answered.

"Why do they call it Q&amp;A?" Grant answered.

"How should I know how comic con's slang works why am I even talking to you anyways you betrayed us." Stan said as he ignores Grant again.

Then a woman came on the stage and to the microphone.

"Everyone welcome to the Q&amp;A and here is TOM CRUISE!" The Woman said as Tom got to the stage.

"Hello fans." Tom said as everyone cheered.

"Stan why is everyone cheering I don't Tom Cruise is God." Grant whispered.

"Im not fucking talking to you." Stan whispered back.

"So any questions?" Tom Cruise asked.

Then Someone raises his hand.

"Yes you." Tom Cruise said.

"So what's your next project?" The Man asked.

"Well I don't know but im still for that next bitch deal to get next question." Tom answered.

Then someone else raises his hand.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

"Got any ideas to change Hollywood?" The Person asked.

"Well Im thinking about making films for the sake of special effects and no focus on the story is an idea of mine because who cares about a story when we have stunning effects next question." Tom explained.

Then Stan raises his hand and Tom looks at him with a disgusted look.

"What do you want Stan?" Tom asked.

"Yeah why are you such an retard?" Stan asked.

"Excuse me im not an retard im a actor trying to make a living by being popular you just don't understand what's it like since all you do for a living is just sit on your ass all day watching TV." Tom said.

"Oh yeah well you know what I think?" Stan asked.

"Stan what the hell are you doing?" Grant asked.

"Shut up Grant this doesn't concern you Tom just because your famous doesn't mean your good your nothing but a selfish gay looking asshole." Stan said.

Then Tom snapped and got off stage to Stan and grabbed him.

"You listen here kid don't you mess with celebrities cause we are much bigger and taller and smarter then you and we have security now you better stop insulting us or we will beat the living shit out of you like there is no tomorrow." Tom explained angrily.

Then Stan said "Oh yeah well..." Then Stan punched Tom in the face really hard and knock him out and the woman saw

"SECURITY GET THAT BOY!" The woman yelled.

"GRANT LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Stan yelled as he and Grant ran while security chased after them.

The 2 ran for 5 minutes until they got to the booths to the other members.

"GUYS LET'S GO!" Grant yelled.

"What but we just got here." Craig said.

"HE SAID LET'S GO!" Stan yelled as the whole gang ran as security chased after them.

They have a chase goes on with the gang and Tom and the security for 10 minutes then they get outside to the bus and quickly drive off and Tom got outside with security and watch them drive.

"CURSE YOU STAN CURSE YOU AND YOUR DAMN MOUNTAIN TOWN CURSE YOOOOOOU!" Tom yelled.

Then Michael Bay appeared.

"BOOOOBS EXPLOSIONS!" Bay yelled.

"Oh shut up Bay." Tom Cruise said as he slaps Bay in the face.

Author's note: that was chapter 7 I hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: Gym Fight

Author's Note: here is Chapter 8 enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Gym Fight**

Back at St Anthony's school.

Grant and Stan are walking down the Hallway completely silent.

"Stan can you please try to talk to me?" Grant asked.

Stan just stayed silent.

"For fuck sake." Grant groaned.

Then they come across some Bullies picking on Liza.

"What the hell?" Stan said as he and Grant ran over to them.

One of the bullies look through her note book.

"I Love you Eric and look at this picture of them both in a big heart isn't that sweet." The Bully said as the other bullies laughed.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah and what are you 2 going to do about it?" The Leader Bully asked.

"We will fucking fight you guys." Stan answered.

"Oh yeah Tough guy?" The Leader bully asked as he takes shirt off revealing a muscle shirt and notices he's really buff.

"Aaah Shit." Grant said.

"Yeah how about in the gym?" Stan asked.

"Sure tonight at 5:00 im going to fucking crush you." The Leader bully said as he and his gang left.

"Thanks Stan." Liza said as she hugs Stan.

"Stan have you lost you mind we can't fight him you know how buff he looked." Grant said.

"I know." Stan said with a shocked face.

"He's going to kill us." Grant said.

"I know." Stan said still shocked.

"You have gone insane." Grant said.

"I know." Stan said still shocked.

"So what are we going to do?" Grant asked.

"It's alright as long as we practice fighting we won't lose now let's get to class." Stan said as the 3 went to class.

A few minutes later all the kids in the gang were in class listening to the teacher.

"Stan are you as bored as I am?" Grant whispered to Stan.

But Stan stayed silent.

"Yeah I know right." Grant whispered.

"NO TALKING!" The teacher yelled out.

"Sorry." Grant said.

A few minutes later at lunch.

The whole gang was eating execpt for Stan who was just staring at his food and Samuel notices that.

"Hey Stan is there something wrong?" Samuel asked.

"Oh nothing we just challenged a bunch of bullies to a fight in the gym tonight and one of the leader is ripped." Grant explained.

"Oh you mean big Terrance yeah he is infact the gym is actually home to him." Samuel said.

"Oh Really?" Linor asked.

"Yeah listen Stan I could train you how do be a professional fighter if you like." Samuel offered Stan.

"You?" The Gang asked.

"Yeah see I actually was in a fighting school for 2 years actually I know everything there is to know." Samuel explained.

"Well that's wonderful isn't it Stan?" Grant asked.

Stan was still silently staring.

"He's excited." Grant said.

Later at Recess.

"Okay Stan are you ready for this?" Samuel asked.

"Hell yeah im ready to fight." Stan answered.

"Well let's start try to hit me." Samuel said.

"But I can't just hit you for no reason I consider you a friend." Stan said.

"JUST DO IT!" Samuel yelled.

Then Stan hit Samuel in the face really hard.

"OWWWW...okay that hurts but that is not enough to defeat big Terrance." Samuel said with a nose bleed.

"Sorry Samuel." Stan said.

"Now let me show you a punch." Samuel said as he Stan even harder.

"OW REALLY FUCK OW!" Stan yelled.

"You see the difference?" Samuel said.

"I think so." Stan answered.

"Okay now try to hit me again." Samuel said.

Then Stan hits Samuel even harder.

"AHHHHH OKAY OW THAT'S BETTER!" Samuel yelled.

"Now what?" Grant asked.

"Now we try wrestling cause that's what he's most known for Grant I will need you for this." Samuel answered.

Then Grant got up to Samuel.

"Okay go ahead bitch." Grant said.

Then Samuel grabbed Grant's arms and flip him onto the floor and then body slammed him.

"OH GOD YOU MOTHER!" Grant yelled as he got up.

Then Samuel slammed him against the wall and punched him really hard.

"STAN HELP ME!" Grant yelled.

"OH DON'T BE A CRY BABY GRANT!" Stan yelled.

"HE'S BREAKING MY BONES YOU DICK!" Grant yelled back.

"HEY WE NEED TO BEAT THIS GUY GRANT!" Stan yelled back.

"BUT OH NO NO NO!" Grant yelled.

Then Samuel body slammed Grant again.

"AHHHH!" Grant yelled.

"Okay done now you try Grant." Samuel said.

"C-c-call a d-doctor first." Grant groaned in pain.

Then Grant got up and tried to grab Samuel but he did not have the strength to and gave up

"No Grant I don't think that's enough." Samuel said.

"Well sorry im just weak from you beating the living shit out of me." Grant said angrily.

"Well excuse me if your a weakling." Samuel said.

Then Grant said "WHY YOU FUCKER!" then he grabs Then Samuel grabbed Grant's arms and flip him onto the floor and then body slammed him.

"G-g-good job Gr-Grant now your re-re-ready for big T-T-Terrance!" Samuel said in pain.

"YEAH!" Stan and Grant both yelled.

A few hours later at their house Grant and Stan were watch TV.

"Boy there is nothing like watching TV right Stan?" Grant asked.

But Stan just sat there in silence cause he's too pissed at Grant to talk to him.

"Okay so how has your day been Stan?" Grant asked.

Stan still sat there in silence.

"This is a Great program isn't it?" Grant asked.

Stan still didn't respond.

"Say how about we go outside and get some fresh air yeah let's go Stan." Grant said as he grabbed Stan and the USB box and took him both outside with him.

Meanwhile outside the terrorist were looking at every house on the block and no sign of the chip.

"Let's face it we have looked in every fucking house here and there is no sign of that chip." Male terrorist 2 said.

"Well keep looking the boss wants that chip." British terrorist said.

Then female terrorist 1 saw Stan and Grant come out of their house with the USB stick box.

"Hey guys." Female terrorist 1 said.

"Maybe we should check somewhere else." British terrorist said.

"Guys." Female terrorist 1 said again.

"Yeah might be in the south of here." Male terrorist 2 said.

"No no I say it's in the north." British terrorist said.

"GUYS!" Female terrorist 1 yelled.

"What the hell is it?" British terrorist asked.

"Look." Female terrorist 1 said as she pointed at Stan and Grant with the box.

Then the other Terrorists are in shocked and British terrorist pulls out the scanner and scans the box and they see the chip is in there.

"Bingo tonight we search." British terrorist said.

"What tonight why can't we just do it now?" Male terrorist 2 asked.

"Because we are doing it tonight." British terrorist said.

"But there right Fucking outside we can just go and kill them and grab the box and get the hell out of here." Male terrorist said.

"SHUT UP WE ARE DOING IT TONIGHT!" British terrorist yelled.

"Fine." Male terrorist 2 said as they leave.

"So why do you bring that USB with you for?" Stan asked.

"Cause it's my new friend who listens to me unlike you who ignores me." Grant said as he hugs the box.

Then Stan rolls his eyes and leaves Grant as he gives Stan the finger.

Later that night in the school gym.

The whole gang and everyone in the school and the parents we in the audience ready for the fight between Grant and Stan VS Big Terrance and his bully gang.

"Boy im nervous dude well at least I have my box here to guide me." Grant said as he hugs the USB box.

But Stan was still silent with Grant.

"Whatever dude." Grant said as he got out a bottle of beer and drank it.

Then Grant and Stan and Big Terrance come out.

"IM GONNA TO CRUSH YOU!" Big Terrance yelled.

They looked up and saw the gang cheering for them.

"COME ON GRANT AND STAN KICK HIS ASS!" Kyle cheered.

"Alright here we go." Grant said as he and Stan were about to fight him.

Then Big Terrance starts beating the shit out of the 2 for 5 minutes and then smashes them into the wall.

"OH GOD DAMN!" Grant yelled in pain.

But Stan was still silent in pain.

Then Samuel ran up to them in the battle field.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Samuel asked.

But Stan got up to fight again.

Then Grant said "Yeah Stan lets..." But Stan stopped him and use sign language to tell to stay here and Grant got angry.

"Alright Big Terrance im fighting you alone." Stan said.

Then Stan grabs Big Terrance's hand and slams him to the ground and starts punching him in the face.

Then Grant got up and and jump in the middle of it which interrupts Stan from fighting.

"Grant what the fuck man your not fighting." Stan whispered.

Then Big Terrance punched Stan sending him flying in the air and landing on the ground really hard and Big Terrance walked up to Stan and was about to kill him.

But Grant start beating the shit out of Big Terrance for 5 minutes and defeated him as everyone cheered and Stan just looked at Grant angrily

"NOOOOO I CAN'T LOSE!" Big Terrance yelled in pain.

Meanwhile at the Gang's house the Terrorists had broken in looking for the USB box.

"WHERE IS IT!" Male terrorist 2 yelled.

"I CAN'T FIND IT!" Female terrorist 1 yelled.

"DAMN IT!" British terrorist yelled.

Then Male terrorist 2 sees the gangwalking home.

"THEIR BACK!" Male terrorist 2 yelled.

Then the terrorists quickly flee out of the house as the gang walks with Stan and Grant arguing.

"Grant I told you to stay put and you didn't listen." Stan said angrily.

"Oh for god sakes guys stop fighting you already fought at the gym." Kyle said.

Then they got home and saw everything was broken apart.

"Holy shit what happened here?" Cartman asked.

"It doesn't matter." Stan said.

"Are you sure cause everything we have is pretty much destroyed." Grant said.

"NO IT DOES NOT GRANT YOUR AN ASSHOLE FOR DISOBEYING MY ORDER!" Stan yelled at Grant.

"STAN YOU ORDER ME TO DO FUCKING NOTHING WE WERE SUPPOSE!" Grant yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE NOT A TEAM AND YOUR NOT A CRIME FIGHTER!" Stan yelled.

"Uh guys our house is still destroyed here." Kyle said.

"You know what Stan you have been such a jackass lately." Grant said.

"NO YOUR THE JACKASS BECAUSE OF YOU DISOBEYING ME I GOT BEAT UP BECAUSE OF YOU DISOBEYING ME WE GOT STUCK IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU AND YOUR SELFISHNESS THAT GOT INTO THIS MESS!" Stan yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Grant yelled.

"NO FUCK YOU!" Stan yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Grant yelled back.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Stan yelled back.

"Oh my god guys stop will you 2 loud mouths." Cartman said.

"SHUT UP FATASS!" Grant and Stan both yelled.

"Im going to bed and im going to prey for your death Grant." Stan snapped as he storms to this room and slams the door.

"STAN!" Sharon yelled.

Then Grant does the same.

"GRANT!" Lorie yelled.

"Oh god this is bad." Craig said.

Author's note: that was chapter 8 I hoped you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9: Kidnapper's Base

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 9 enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Kidnapper's base**

On a private plane headed to some kidnapper's base camp the whole gang were in the plane wearing their parachute backpacks.

"Alright Guys you ready for this?" Stan asked.

"Yes Stan im ready for some skydiving today." Conner said.

"Stan are you sure we can beat these kidnappers and save all those people?" Randy asked his son.

"Im sure Dad we are crime fighters after all." Stan answered.

"Oh right." Randy said.

Then the pilot comes out.

"Okay we are over the base camp." the pilot said.

"Alright gang let's go." Stan said.

Then they get to the door as Stan opens it and as the wind blows in their faces and the gang peers at the ground below.

"OKAY...3...2...1 JUMP!" Stan yelled as the gang jumps out of the plane.

They all fall for 10 minutes then they pull their cords and their parachutes open.

They float for an hour then they land on the grounds of the base camp and the gang roll the canopies back into the bags but keeps them on since they have their weapons in there too then they take a gun out and head towards the gate of the camp.

"Hmmm looks like we need some fucking boom." Grant said as he takes some explosives out of his backpack and stacks them all around the gate and then he pushes the button the controler for them and the gate explodes as the kid nappers outside notice.

"OH SHIT WE HAVE INTRUDERS KILL THEM ALL!" a kidnapper yelled as they start fighting.

They fight for 10 minutes and kills all the kidnappers there then they go to the main building which is really big.

"Well we could go in the building normally and fight but that would be old we should go inside another way we have not tried yet." Grant explained.

"Excuse me Grant I give the orders not you." Stan snapped as he pushes Grant out the way.

"What about the Air vents." Conner said as he pointed at the roof.

"Good thinking Conner." Stan said.

Then they fires their their grappling hook gun at the roof and then they climb up their hooks and make it to the top and they walk up to the air vents.

"Okay here we now let's go down ladies first." Stan said.

Then the gang goes down the air vents one by one and start crawling through the vents.

Then Terrance farted and he and Phillip laughed as everyone else was yelling "OH GOD!"

"Shut up if we get spotted it's the end for us." Stan said.

"But he farted." Craig said.

"Okay no yelling or farting okay." Stan said.

"Okay Stan." Terrance said.

"Our butts are all sealed shut." Phillip said.

"I CAN STILL FUCKING SMELL IT." Craig yelled.

"Then cover your nose then." Stan said as everyone did just that.

Then they crawl through the vent for 5 minutes and then they hear a "LET ME GO!" scream from the vent door they were right above.

"Okay there are the kidnapped people gang get ready to fight." Stan said.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" a kidnapper yelled out.

Then the gang burst through the door on the vents.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a kidnapper yelled out.

"FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST NOW LET THOSE PEOPLE GO!" Grant yelled out.

"ATTACK!" a kidnapper yelled.

Then they started fighting they fight for 10 minutes then Stan uses his grappling hook gun to attach to ceiling and swings on it and kicks and pushes the last kidnappers in the face to the wall really hard which knocks him out.

Then they free the people.

"Thank you very much." A random woman said to the gang.

"No problem bitch." Grant said.

A few minutes later outside the L.A police came in.

"Nice detective work." An officer said TO.

"Thanks." Harrison said.

"Great job gang another group of criminals in the bag." Stan said.

"Yeah we did it." Grant said.

"You don't have the right to talk right now." Stan said angrily at Grant.

Then they gang did a group high five and they went back their L.A house.

The next day in St Anthony's office Stan and Grant were called in.

"Yeah come in Grant and Stan I want to talk to you about your fight in the gym." Anthony said.

Then Stan "Look we are sorry see we were trying to protect Liza and..." Then Anthony interrupted.

"No no you don't have to apologize Im actually glad you gave big Terrance a taste of his own medicine." Anthony said.

"Oh shit really?" Grant asked.

"Yeah you got some great moves infact I was wondering if I could use you 2 for something." Anthony said.

"Sure what do you need?" Stan said.

"Well we are having a big special meeting tomorrow with me and the rest of the staff so I was wondering if you could join us seeing hell I will even talk about what you did for us." Anthony explained.

Then Grant said "Really we beat up a fucking buff as hell bully and this is how you..." Then Stan put is arm over his mouth to shut him up.

"Well thanks we would loved to." Stan said as the 2 leaves.

"Grant could you be more respectful okay we are out of trouble so just be happy with that okay since you have been an asshole lately." Stan said angrily as he let go of Grant.

"Im Sorry bitch." Grant said.

"Forget it let's just meet up with the others." Stan said as the 2 walked off.

Then they caught up with the others.

"So what happened?" Erin asked.

"Did you get detention for a week?" Becky asked.

"Did Anthony beat you lifelessly?" Heffer asked.

"No actually he appreciated it infact me and Grant are going to one of his special meetings because of it." Stan explained.

"That must be a relief huh Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah so now let's go home it's been a long ass school day here." Craig said as the gang leaves.

Author's note: that was chapter 9 I hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 10: Grant Leaves The Gang Behind

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 10 enjoy.

Chapter 10: Grant Leaves the Gang Behind

The Next Morning.

Grant and Stan are at the Meeting with Anthony and all the other teachers.

"Well everyone I brought some friends along for meeting Grant Armstrong and Stan Marsh." Anthony said.

"It's a Pleasure to be here." Stan said.

"Yeah whatever." Grant said as he drank some beer.

Then Anthony takes a Note book out.

"So let's get this started now what should we do to change this California school?" A Teacher asked.

"Retards." Grant whispered.

"Excuse me?" The Teacher asked.

"Nothing." Grant said.

"Maybe decorate it with flowers." Another teacher suggested.

"Oh yeah cause that's so beautiful." Grant said sarcastically.

Then Stan slapped him in the face.

"What about raising the education." Another Teacher suggested.

"Yeah as if it was not boring enough already." Grant snapped.

"Grant." Stan said angrily.

"It's Alright folks im sure he didn't mean that." Anthony said.

Then Stan slaps Grant again.

"OW FUCK!" Grant yelled.

"Look we can't stand this kid Anthony." A teacher said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Stan said as he looks at Grant angrily

A few hours later at the gang's house.

"GRANT SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Stan yelled.

"Im not talking to you." Grant said.

"Hey look I know that the teacher was boring and stupid but did you have to rip on her in the middle of class why didn't just keep your big mouth shut." Stan said angrily at Grant.

"Oh what's the big deal Stan?" Grant asked angrily.

"THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU EMBARRASSED ME INFRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE GRANT!" Stan yelled.

"Oh yeah well you know what you did to me first off you tried to fire me and you were being bossy to me and you know what YOUR NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER!" Grant explained.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOUNG MAN!" Stan yelled.

Then Sharon and Randy come in.

"STAN WILL YOU 2 STOP FIGHT ALREADY YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Randy yelled.

"No dad." Stan said.

"Don't you say no to your dad Stan." Sharon said angrily.

"Look I thought that you changed that you would help us out but no you got us on that plane to here not that im not enjoying this place but you should have stayed with the group." Stan explained.

"Oh will you just get over it already look I did that cause you were going to fire me." Grant said.

"Well maybe that was because you were too much of an asshole and a loser to be in our group." Stan said.

"STAN MARSH!" Randy yelled.

"Yeah I said it." Stan said.

"Oh my god after everything we went through you really think that?" Grant asked.

"That's right you really catch on dude maybe your not as bad as I thought you were now come on mom and dad let's go." Stan answered.

Then Sharon said "But Stanley..." But Stan interrupted her.

"Now." Stan said angrily as he and his parents left.

Grant was most pissed off as he packs his stuff in a suitcase.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe you guys will be fine without me." Grant said as he grabbed the suitcase and walked out and slammed the door.

"Well Stanley are you happy now?" Sharon asked

"Oh I have never been more happier in my life." Stan answered.

"Stan what the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked.

"Look he has been a prick ever since we got here it's not my fault you know the reviewer was right about him he was asking for it." Stan answered.

"Well you were bossing him around and not Lorie who is Grant's mother and now you really upset him." Sharon explained.

"Oh please im sure right after one drink of beer in his room and he will forget about the whole thing." Stan said.

Meanwhile Grant was walking all over for a new place to stay when he came across Liza's dad place and he walked up to the door and knock on it.

"Yes can I help you?" Mr Morello asked Grant.

"Yes it's me Grant Armstrong." Grant answered.

"Oh one of Liza's friend come right in so did you come here to visit?" Mr Morello asked as he lets Grant in.

"No let's just say im not in your Daughter's gang anymore." Grant said.

"Really why?" Mr Morello asked.

"Well let's just say im not welcome anymore." Grant answered.

"Oh I know how that is like when your kicked out." Mr Morello said.

"Of course you do you were kicked out before Liza even came to South Park." Grant said.

"Okay I will never forget the day I left my wife yelled at me Liza and Max were crying and hugging each other it was tragic." Mr Morello said as he start to tear up.

"Hey if you don't mind but let's get back to my problem and can I stay here with you?" Grant asked.

Then Mr Morello started sobbing and hugs Grant really tight.

"Okay I will take that as a yes...uh let go of me now." Grant said.

A few hours later back at the house.

"GRANT WHERE ARE YOU!" Lorie yelled out.

Then Conner Comes down stairs.

"He's not in his room." Conner said.

Then Cathrene cames back inside.

"He's not outside." Cathrene said.

Then Stan comes downstairs.

"Well guys I thought about it and you were right I guess I have been pushing Grant too hard so im going to apologize to him." Stan snapped.

"Good luck doing that he's not fucking here." Conner said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"He's nowhere in sight." Liza said.

"He's like a lost dog here." Kyle said.

"So that explains why I can't smell his beer breath anymore where the hell is he!" Stan yelled.

"We don't know." Cathrene said.

Then Stan goes outside and looks around for Grant but sees nothing.

"GRANT GRANT GRAAAANT!" Stan called out.

But there was no answer as the rest of the gang run outside.

"God damn it I shouldn't have pushed him so hard." Stan said.

"Yeah you think?" Kyle asked as the gang look around.

"GRAAAAANT!" Stan called

"Well what do we do now Stan you just lost your friend over another stupid fight?" Randy asked.

"Ahhh fine if he wants to leave again so what who needs him we can fight without him come on guys we can still fight crime very well with or without Grant." Stan said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile in the Terrorist boss's house the phone was ringing but the boss didn't answer it.

"HONEY THE PHONE IS RINGING!" Terrorist boss's wife yelled from across the room.

"Here a great idea my wife ANSWER IT!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

Then the wife picked up the phone.

"Hello alright hold on...IT'S YOUR FRIENDS FROM YOUR JOB THEY WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Terrorist boss's wife yelled.

"Okay give me the phone." Terrorist boss said as he went into the room where his wife was in.

Then he came back out with the phone in his hands.

"Yeah what is it?" Terrorist asked over the phone.

"Yeah boss we found the person who has the chip." British terrorist said.

"Really who?" Terrorist boss asked.

"Apparently they are 2 boys one with red hair, glasses and a Canadian shirt and the other one with a blue winter hat with a red puffball they live in this old apartment on Palm Street." British terrorist explained.

"Then find them and kill them both and get that chip in fact go to St Anthony's elementary school cause that maybe where they go for school and I have an inside guy there that can help you." Terrorist boss explained.

"Alright we will do that right away." British terrorist said as he hangs up the phone.

Then the terrorist boss relaxes when his wife interrupts him.

"HONEY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A LAZY BUM INSTEAD OF HELPING YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS!" Terrorist boss's wife yelled out.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU IM THE BOSS I GIVE ORDERS AND THEY DO AS I SAY!" Terrorist boss yelled.

"EXCUSE ME MR FANCY RULER WANT ME TO GIVE YOU POPSICLE!" Terrorist boss yelled.

"CHERRY PLEASE!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"I ATE THE CHERRY ALL I GOT IS GREEN!" Terrorist boss's wife yelled.

"YOU MAKE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF!" Terrorist boss yelled as he back and relaxed again.

Author's note: that was chapter 10 I hoped you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 11: Without Grant

Author's Note: here is Chapter 11 enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Without Grant **

The next day at Liza's dad place.

Grant wakes up to see Mr Morello cleaning up a puddle of beer on the floor.

"Grant for god sake do you know how long I had to clean this up this mess you made for?" Mr Morello asked.

"Hey get used to it I pay your rent." Grant said.

"Look Grant could you at least be a little helpful around instead of just throwing your shit everywhere?" Mr Morello asked.

"...No." Grant said.

Then Mr Morello groans.

Meanwhile at St Anthony's.

The Kid gang were in a hollywood movie theater watching a film as Kyle whispers to Stan.

"Are you sure we are fine with out Grant?" Kyle whispered.

"Yes im sure there are about a thousand of us in our group we didn't even need him in the first place." Stan whispered back.

"SHUT UP!" some one in the audience yelled out.

Then a few hours later they walk out of the theater.

"Well that was a fun movie." Stan said.

"Yeah it was." Kyle said.

"Now lets look for some crime to fight." Stan suggested.

"Yeah lets." Kyle said as the gang move out.

Back with Grant and Mr Morello they are at the store Mr Morello buying some thing while Grant is playing around

"Grant will you please this is not a playground." Mr Morello said.

"Your not my fucking dad." Grant said as he keeps on playing.

Then Grant hit some selves which tip over and then the store manager gets Mr Morello to pay alot for damages with makes Mr Morello really pissed at Grant.

"Oops my Bad." Grant said smiling.

A few minutes later back at Mr Morello's house.

"Grant I can't believe you I had to Pay so much for that." Mr Morello said to Grant angrily.

"Hey chill man you should think before you destroy something." Grant said.

"I DIDN'T DESTROY ANYTHING YOU DID!" Mr Morello yelled.

"Man Let it go." Grant said as he left.

"You know Im starting to really get annoyed by you." Mr Morello said.

Meanwhile the gang comes back to their house while the terrorist were there looking for the chip not knowing that the gang has then they come and see the Terrorists.

"Oh shit." British Terrorist said.

"What the hell are you guys doing in our house?" Stan asked.

"NEVER MIND THAT WHERE IS THE USB STICK BOX!" Male terrorist 2 yelled.

"What you mean this?" Kyle asked as he showed them the USB stick box.

"Yes give it to us." British terrorist said.

"Fuck you were not giving it to you." Kyle said.

Then the Terrorist pushes Kyle to the wall really hard.

"OWW!" Kyle yelled as the rest of the gang get ready to fight the terrorist.

Then they fight for 10 minutes and the gang and defeat the terrorists but get back up and ran out.

"THIS IS NOT THE END WE WILL BE BACK!" British terrorist yelled.

"YEAH FUCK YOU WE WILL BE READY!" Stan yelled back.

Meanwhile back with Grant and Mr Morello they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"This Show is boring let's change the channel." Grant said.

"JUST SHUT UP I LOVE THIS!" Mr Morello yelled at him.

"Dude chill you have been sucking a lemon all day." Grant said.

"Im sorry but this couples story is intresting." Mr Morello said.

"Please it's the same cliched bullshit they fall in love and then fight later and then in the end they love each other again what a cliched bore." Grant explains.

"You know what Grant I wish you would be respectful for once I mean I don't know how Liza, Max and my ex-wife can stand you." Mr Morello said.

"Hey I don't give a shit about anything or anyone okay sue me." Grant said as he drinks some of Morello's beer.

Mr Morello just rolls his eyes and continues watching his program.

Back with the Gang walks around town.

"Stan we have been walking through this town for hours and we have not found any crime anywhere." Conner explained.

"Yes boredom in the town has been getting all tired but we must move on we will find something around here." Stan said.

"Of course Stan." Conner said.

Then the gang comes across a bunch of officers surrounding a warehouse.

"Well what you know our first crime without Grant." Stan said as he walks up to the warehouse but was stopped by an officer.

"Stand back kid this is too dangerous." Officer said to Stan.

Then the rest of the gang comes.

"Wait those are the crime fighting kids and their parents." Another Officer said.

"Oh thank god you come quick a group of gunmen had went into this warehouse and are keeping a bunch of people hostage." The officer explained.

Then one of the gunmen start firing out the window.

"Well then lets go guys." Stan said to the gang as they ran inside the warehouse as the officers cheered.

Then the gang get inside and hid themselves behind the door and they look and see that the gun men are the same ones that they chased down back in South Park trapped them in the plane to L.A.

"Oh my god it's those guys again." Stan said.

"Let's kick their butts." Liza said.

Then the gang splits up into groups and hides somewhere else while Stan just works alone.

"Wait for my signal." Stan said.

"What signal?" Kyle asked.

"Oh Jesus christ Just follow my lead." Stan said as he sneakly jumps out and throws a knife in the neck of one of the gun men and kills him as they turned and faced him as the leader recognizes the gang.

"You." The Leader

"NOW!" Stan yelled as the rest of the gang jumped and start fighting the gun men.

Then they fight for 10 minutes and defeat the gun men and free the hostages as the cops come to take them away.

"Great job kid you once again fought crime well." The Chief said.

"Thank you." Stan said.

"But where is that red headed kid of yours?" The Chief asked.

"Oh im afraid he's not here but we did it without him right guys?" Stan asked.

"YEAH!" The others cheered as they all do a group high five.

That night the terrorist were at St Anthony's school and walks inside.

"Okay let's go find this inside guy and explain our sucess to him." The British Terrorist said as they move on.

Then they walk around the school untill they go to a dark room where they come across the inside man who is a boy student at the school in the shadows.

"Shut the door." The Boy whispers as the door closes behind them.

Meanwhile the gang were at home as they examine the USB box.

"Hmm why would those guys want this box so badly that they would break intoour house to get it anyways?" Stan asked himself.

"I don't know Stan it could be for all kinds of reasons." Kyle said.

"Yeah but this makes no sence." Stan said as he shakes the box.

Then the Chip fell out as Stan picked it up and reads it.

"It's a Military Computer chip." Stan said.

"What the hell is that doing in a USB box?" Kyle asked.

"Is this what those guys were looking for?" Stan asked.

"I think so Stan." Kyle said.

"I Think we can file a report." Stan said as he puts the chip in his pocket.

Back with Grant and Mr Morello they were outside walking around the city.

"Boy that was a fun day huh?" Grant asked.

"It sure was." Mr Morello said sarcastly.

Then they get to St Anthony's.

"So this is where you go to school huh?" Mr Morello asked.

"Yeah you know even though Stan was a being a dick and try to fire it is pretty much my fault I didn't listen to the gang and brought us here and I have been a ass too...I want to go home." Grant explained with a frown on his face.

"It's alright." Mr Morello said as he hugs Grant.

Then they hear chattering from the School.

"Wait...what's that?" Grant said as he goes to the window.

Then he sees the Terrorists and the inside boy in the shadows talking.

"So are you going to get that chip from these kids hands?" The British terrorist asked as they showed him the picture of Grant and Stan.

Then the boy comes out of the shadows and it appears to be St Anthony himself being the inside guy working with the terrorists.

"Oh don't worry I will in fact I know these boys and the next day at school I will take it from them and kill them both." St Anthony said as he laughs evily with the other terrorists.

Then Grant and Mr Morello walks away from it but is stopped by Anthony's Group of kids who capture them and bring him to the terrorist.

"Hey Anthony we found us a couple of spies." One of the kids said as they bring out Grant and Mr Morello.

The Terrorist obviously recognizes Grant.

"Where is the chip red head?" British terrorist asked angrily.

"You son of bitch you will never touch Stan." Grant said to Anthony.

"Excuse me Grant I saw that you were not in the gang anymore kill them both so he can't do anything to stop us." St Anthony said.

Then his group of kids was about to stab Grant and Mr Morello then Grant shoots one of them in the hand and he starts fighting them while Mr Morello uses Martial Arts to beat them as the 2 run out of the school.

"We must warn Stan and the others." Grant said.

"You can't remember you said he didn't want to see you again." Mr Morello said.

"That's right then it looks like you and I will be helping them ourselves." Grant said.

"Very well lead the way Grant." Mr Morello said as the 2 ran off.

Author's Note: that was chapter 11 I hoped you enjoyed.


	13. Finale

Author's Note: here is the Finale enjoy

**Finale**

A few minutes later at the Terrorist Boss's house which is a big mansion St Anthony and the terrorists come to the door and knock.

"HONEY GET THE DOOR!" Terrorist Boss's wife yelled.

"REALLY IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY WHEN SOMEONE KNOCKS THANK YOU I HAD NO IDEA!" Terrorist boss yelled.

Then he opens the door.

"Hey Anthony my boy." Terrorist boss said.

"Why hi Dad." St Anthony said.

"WHO IS IT!" Terrorist boss's wife yelled.

"IT'S OUR SON AND MY MEN!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO PLAY OUTSIDE!" Terrorist boss's Wife yelled.

"Yeah nice to see you too mom." St Anthony said.

Then Terrorist boss closes the door.

"So do you have the chip?" Terrorist boss asked.

"Not exactly." British terrorist said.

"What?" Terrorist boss asked.

"We don't and we caught one of the boys who had it but he got away." St Anthony explained.

Then Terrorist Client comes in.

"What's going on?" The Client asked.

"They don't have the chip yet." Terrorist boss answered.

"Well then get it then I don't care no matter how hard you try we need that damn chip." The Client said.

The Next morning Stan and the kids were at school in the hallways when they were stopped by St Anthony and his group of kids.

"Hey Anthony what's up?" Stan asked.

"Oh nothing say I hear your carrying some sort of a micro chip." Anthony said.

Then Stan just paused.

"How do you know that?" Stan asked.

Then Anthony lied "Well this news has been spreaded everywhere for some reason and I was wonder..." Then Anthony grabs Stan and said angrily "Where is it?"

"Let him go you sick fuck." Kyle said as he punched him.

But then his group of kids grabbed the rest of the gang and nail them to the wall

Then Samuel comes over.

"Anthony what the hell are you doing?" Samuel asked.

Then Anthony puts them down.

"Oh Samuel I was just playing this new game with my friends here." Anthony lied as he and his group covered the gang's mouths.

"Well now im just going to take your friends here and are going to leave okay." Samuel said as he grabbed Stan and the gang and walked off.

"Were not done with you yet." Anthony whispered to Stan.

"Im sorry are you alright?" Samuel asked.

"Im fine what the hell was that about?" Stan asked.

"I don't know but I think we should stay away from Anthony for the rest of the day." Samuel said.

"Agree." Stan said.

Meanwhile with Grant and Mr Morello.

"So here is your official equiptment briefcase." Grant said as he gave Mr Morello his spare equiptment briefcase.

"Thanks Grant." Mr Morello said.

"Now look if we are going to beat these terrorists we need a plan." Grant said.

"Alright Grant explain your plan." Mr Morello said.

"What are you retarded I said we need a plan we don't have one yet." Grant said angrily.

"Oh okay well first off we do need to save Liza and the other from the terrorists." Mr Morello said.

"Yes that's our main goal let me think." Grant said.

"So what do we do?" Mr Morello said.

"Are you deaf or something I said let me think." Grant snapped as he starts thinking.

Meanwhile with Stan and the others were wondering the streets and looking around for clues of the guys that robbed their house AKA the Terrorists.

"Where the fuck are those guys and how did they find us?" Stan asked himself as he and the gang were looking around L.A.

"Stan we have been looking everything and we can't see them anywhere maybe we should go home." Kyle said.

"No we should keep going we will find them." Stan said.

"Stan I called my marines about that chip and they said that it's a rare secret chip from a secret military base that fires missles that it was stolen from a terrorist organization." Conner explained.

"So those guys that broke into our house were terrorists and they yet their such pussies." Stan said.

Then the 5 terrorists appear.

"You watch it boy we can kill you all with one shot." British terrorist said.

"There you are." Stan said.

"Alright Stan where is the chip?" British terrorist asked.

"We are not giving it to you." Stan said.

"GIVE ME THE CHIP!" British terrorists yelled as he grabbed Stan.

"It doesn't belong to you it's not yours." Stan said.

"Then I guess we will have to fight for it good luck you will need it." British Terrorist said as a group of terrorists appear with their weapons.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Conner yelled.

Then they all fight for 10 minutes and then they defeat them all as the 5 terrorists got up as the gang pointed their weapons at them.

"Now it looks like it ends here just you and us." Stan said.

"Well this has just began you all gether up and meet us at the boss's house tonight at 10 with the chip and give it to us." British terrorist said.

"Bullshit we will fight you." Stan said.

"You can try but we will all be there and we will be twice as big as this group boy." Male terrorist 2 said as they all ran off.

"Numbers don't matter we have skills we will fight you and take you in you bastards." Stan said.

"Are you kidding Stan they will kill us." Kyle said.

Meanwhile with Grant and Mr Morello.

They were walking around looking for their hideout.

"Great plan Grant where are supposed to find their secret hideout?" Mr Morello asked.

Then they come across the Boss's house as they see the terrorists run inside.

"That's them their going into that house... Mr Morello I think we found the hideout now let's get the fuck out of here before they see us." Grant said as the 2 run off.

That night Stan walks to Samuel's house and rings his doorbell then he opens it.

"Stan what are you doing here?" Samuel asked.

"Can I come in?" Stan asked.

Then Samuel lets him in as he sits down on the couch.

"You know I guess once again I kicked Grant out of the gang over some stupid argument." Stan said.

"Uh you said he ran away and that you didn't need him." Samuel said.

Then Stan gives him a disgusted look and asked "Would you please let me finish?" then Samuel stopped talking.

"Well anyways I once again feel bad about it and maybe I could call him and ask for him to come back." Stan explained.

"But you said you didn't know where he was how are you going to call him?" Samuel asked.

"He has a cell phone." Stan answered.

"Oh well it seems your in guilt about what did you say to him?" Samuel asked.

"Well I was going to fire him to become a official crime fighting group and I argued that he was not any good at following directions." Stan explained.

"So this is technically your fault." Samuel said.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me Samuel." Stan said sarcastically.

"No Problem." Samuel said.

"Look your not really helping me Samuel." Stan said.

"What am I supposed to say oh no it's fine continue being a ass to Grant and make him miserable." Samuel said.

"Oh shut up Samuel." Stan said as he left.

And then Stan came back in and said "Im Sorry I told you to shut up."

"Oh come on Stan Friends fight all the time and they always make up right away." Samuel said.

"It's Grant he never forgives." Stan said.

"Well then you go home and get some rest I mean like you said you can still fight without Grant." Samuel said.

"Yeah your right we don't need him we can fight those terrorists without him." Stan said as he ran out.

"WAIT STAN WHAT TERRORISTS!" Samuel yelled outside.

A Few minutes later at the boss's house Grant and Mr Morello use their grappling hook guns to get on the roof.

"Alright here's the plan we use the grappling hook gun for this roof check and now we parachute in through the window and with the weapons for the fighting get ready." Grant explained.

"Okay Grant." Mr Morello said.

Then Grant and Mr Morello puts their parachute backpacks on as they get to the window where they a big group of terrorists below.

"Okay 3...2...1...GO!" Grant yelled.

Then the 2 jump open their parachutes and shoots all the terrorists with their machine guns and kills them all as they land and roll up their chutes back in the bags and takes their weapons out.

"Okay let's go." Grant said as he and Mr Morello ran to the next room.

Meanwhile Stan and the gang sneak up to the mansion doors with the chip as they get ready to fight.

"Alright here we go guys this is it they want the chip they will have to pass us." Stan said as the others cheered and broke in the mansion.

Then they fight the terrorists at the door for 5 minutes and the gang defeats them and then they move on and run into St Anthony.

"Why hello Stan." St Anthony said.

"Anthony what are you doing here get out of here there are bad guys here that will kill you." Stan warned Anthony.

Then Anthony took out his gun and pointed at the gang.

"Hand over the chip Stan." Anthony said.

Then his group of kids show up and grabs the gang's arms as the Terrorist boss comes in and takes the chip from Stan's pocket.

"Well you thought you could stop us huh good job son." Terrorist boss said.

"Thanks dad." Anthony said.

"Dad?" Kyle asked.

"That's right now the time has come for us to dominate the region." The Terrorist boss said as he laughed but then was interrupted by his wife.

"WHO'S THERE IS IT A SEX CRIMINAL!" Boss's wife yelled from another.

"SEX CRIMINALS ARE NOT 10 YEAR OLDS WITH THEIR PARENTS HONEY!" Terrorist Boss yelled back.

"SAY WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT SO LATE!" Boss's wife yelled.

"I WAS OUT WITH THE GIRLS!" Terrorist boss yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS I WATCH DR PHIL I HOPE TO GOD YOU USED A CONDOM!" Boss's wife yelled.

"IM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU RIGHT NOW HONEY I HAVE HOSTAGES RIGHT NOW!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"GOD FORBID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE FANCY SEX DISEASES!" Boss's wife yelled.

"NOBODY HAS A DISEASE!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"I HOPE NOT I SHARE A TOILET WITH YOU...IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO GIVE YOUR WIFE HERPES!" Boss's wife yelled.

"OH SHUT UP!" Terrorist boss yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT UP HONEY!" Boss's wife yelled back.

"Boy do you have such a bitchy wife." Stan said.

"Enough it looks like you will have to suffer for not giving us the chip finish them son." Terrorist boss said.

"Of course dad." St Anthony said as he points his gun at Stan.

"So that explains why your the richest kid in School wait till we tell the rest of the school staff." Stan said.

"You ain't tell the staff anything cause this end here." St Anthony said.

"So long kids." Terrorists boss said as he ran off to the next room.

"You not going to get away with this." Stan said.

"I believe I already am." Anthony said as he was about to pull the trigger at Stan.

Then Samuel comes in and beat up all of St Anthony group of kids.

"WHAT THE HELL!" St Anthony yelled.

Then Samuel walked up to Anthony and knocked him out as he fell to the floor.

"Samuel you saved us." Stan said as he hugs him.

"Hey you think im going to leave you and you gang behind." Samuel said.

"Alright come on guys we need to get that chip." Stan said as they moved on.

Meanwhile with Grant and Mr Morello in another room.

They are fighting with some other terrorist for 5 minutes and defeats them and the terrorists sees them on the monitor.

"Those 2 are here as well?" Terrorist boss asked.

"Apparently." Female terrorist 1 said.

"Alright Mr Morello let's go." Grant said as they moved on.

Then they come across some more terrorists and fight them for 10 minutes and defeat them and they move on.

Then they get stop by the 5 terrorists.

"Your not going anywhere?" British terrorist said as they prepare to fight.

They fight for 10 minutes and knock the 5 out and move on.

Back with Stan and Samuel and the gang they come across some more terrorists and fight them for 10 minutes and beat them and move on.

Then the gang get cornered by some more terrorists but were capture by St Anthony's group of kids so they couldn't fight.

"What do we do now Stan?" Samuel asked.

"Im working on it." Stan answered.

Then Grant and Mr Morello come in.

"LET GO OF MY KIDS!" Mr Morello yelled.

"Dad." Liza said.

"YOU LET MY FRIENDS GO!" Grant yelled.

"GRANT!" Stan yelled.

Then the 2 run up and fight the bad guys for 10 minutes and beat them all up and save The gang and Samuel.

"Daddy you saved us." Liza said as she ran to her father and hugged him.

"No problem Liza." Mr Morello said as he hugged back.

Then he went up to Mrs Morello was about to hug her and said "Honey..." but Mrs Morello interupts him.

"Save it puke face let's just go and get the chip." Mrs Morello said.

"They have the chip?" Grant asked.

"Yes they took it." Stan answered.

"Then let's get it guys." Grant said as the gang continued on.

Then they get to the 5 Terrorists again along with St Anthony, Terrorist boss with the chip in his hand and The Client.

"Thats about far enough now give up that chip or prepare to be beaten." Stan said as the gang pointed their guns at them.

"Why don't you bother someone else?" Terrorists boss asked.

"Well like we say crime doesn't pay." Kyle said.

Then a bunch of terrorists surround the gang.

"Not this time you will be finished." Terrorist boss said.

Then Kyle quickly grabbed the chip out of Terrorist boss's hand.

"Hey give that back." Terrorist boss said angrily.

"GO ALONG!" Kyle yelled as he passed it to Stan.

"GET HIM!" Anthony yelled as the terrorist chase Stan.

Then they have a chase for 2 minutes then Stan gives Grant the chip and they have a chase for 2 minutes and then throws it back to Kyle.

Then They have a chase for 2 minutes and then Kyle gets surrounded by the other terrorists but then the gang comes in and fights them for 10 minutes then defeats them the only ones left now were the 5 terrorists, terrorist boss and St Anthony as they chase the gang all the way to the roof.

"Look we don't want to cause trouble just give us the chip." Terrorist boss said.

"Never." Stan said.

"Then let's settle this once and for all." British terrorists said.

"Fine." Samuel said.

Then they fight for 10 minutes and then knock out and tie up everyone but the terrorist boss but then they drop the chip and it breaks.

"NOOOO THE CHIP!" The Terrorist boss yelled.

Then Stan punches the terrorist boss and knocks him out.

"YEAH WE BEAT THE TERRORISTS!" Grant cheered.

Then the police show up a few minutes later and arrest The 5 terrorists, The Client, St Anthony and the Terrorist boss and the other bad guys.

"Honey tell these officers im a nice guys." Terrorist boss said to his wife who was the only one in the house that's not getting arrested.

"NO HE'S LYING BOOK HIS ASS OFFICER!" Boss's wife yelled from inside the building.

"YOU BITCH YOU TRAITOR!" Terrorist boss yelled back.

"WELL I TOLD YOU TO GET A FUCKING JOB!" Boss's wife yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Terrorist boss yelled as he was put in the police car and taken to jail.

"Well bye bye St Anthony it's been nice having you for leader." Samuel said.

"I hate you Stan I hate all of you." Anthony said as he was put in the police car.

It shows Liza and Max hugging Mr Morello.

"We love you daddy." Liza said.

"And I love you too." Mr Morello said.

Then Mrs Morello walked up to him.

"Hey look thanks for saving us whatever." Mrs Morello said.

Then Mr Morello hugs Mrs Morello and said "No problem honey."

Then he turns to Grant.

"Thanks for the help Grant." Mr Morello said.

"No problem." Grant said.

"Say can I join your team?" Mr Morello asked.

"Yeah can he please?" Liza asked.

"Well he did help us and is a good crime fighter so welcome aboard Mr Morello hell how about you come back to South Park with us." Stan suggested.

"Uh no." Mrs Morello said.

"Oh please mom." Liza said.

"NO LIZA NOT AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO ME!" Mrs Morello yelled.

"Come on Mrs Morello he did everything he could just to saved you." Grant said.

"Please honey we don't even have to be together again we can be split apart but we will be living together please honey I would do anything to be with you and my kids again." Mr Morello explained.

Then Mrs Morello looked at him.

"Fine but for the record I still hate you." Mrs Morello said.

"Im fine with that." Mr Morello said.

"DAD!" Liza and Max both yelled as they hugged Mr Morello again.

Then Stan walked up to Grant.

"Uh Grant listen im once again sorry for everything I said and for trying to fire you I didn't mean it." Stan said.

"No you were right Stan I have been an ass lately I mean I was with your gang for many months I mean what kind of a crime fighter would I be if I can't even listen to your instructions or help you guys." Grant explained.

"But now you just did." Stan said.

"Let's go home." Grant said as the gang walked off.

The Next morning.

Stan and Grant went back to the school where it was renamed to St Samuel Elementary and Samuel was now the leader of all the kids at the school.

"Grant, Stan what you doing here I thought you were taking a plane back to you home?" Samuel asked.

"You think we leave without saying goodbye?" Stan asked.

"Well goodbye." Samuel said.

"Were going to miss you Samuel." Grant said.

"Well if you ever need me just give me a call." Samuel said.

"Of Course." Stan said.

Then Samuel said "No seriously give me a call anytime the number is..." Then Grant interrupted.

"Yeah we get it Samuel." Grant said.

Then Samuel said "555..." then Grant interrupted again.

"Alright bye." Grant said.

"Well Bye." Samuel said as the 3 hugged each other.

"Thanks for everything." Stan said.

"It was a pleasure." Samuel said.

Then Grant and Stan left to the airport.

A Few minutes the gang were on the plane heading back to South Park relaxing.

"Well Grant and Stan we are happy that you are not arguing now." Kyle said.

"Well so are we and im sure the reviewer will have a different opinion when we tell them this." Stan said.

"So what should we do to celebrate our victory?" Grant asked.

"I say we should go to McDonalds." Stan suggested.

"No I say we should go to KFC." Grant suggested.

"Hella yeah." Cartman said.

"No I say we go to McDonalds." Stan said.

"But I say we go to KFC." Grant said.

"Oh are you serious." Stan said.

"Oh shut up." Grant said.

"No you shut up." Stan said.

"Well here we go again it's going to be a long flight." Kyle said.

Then they fly all the way to South Park while Grant and Stan continue arguing when the screen turns black and the credits roll.

Author's note: that was South Park Canon and OCs 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	14. Credits

Character List

Stan Marsh

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Kenny McCormick

Wendy Testaburger

Bebe Stevens

Butters Stotch

Clyde Donovan

Craig Tucker

Ike Broflovski

Token Black

Jimmy Valmer

Herbert Garrison

Tweek Tweak

Kevin Stoley

Bradley Biggle

Damien Thorn

Pip Purrip

Francis Lockie

Gregory

Heidi Turner

Sally Turner

Estella

Tammy Warner

Esther

Red

Lola

Milly Neal

Annie Nelson

Kelly

Jenny Simon

Patty Nelson

Nichole

Pocket

Timmy Burch

Sharon Marsh

Randy Marsh

Shelly Marsh

Shelia Broflovski

Gerald Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Kevin McCormick

Karen McCormick

Chef

Stuart McCormick

Carol McCormick

Stephen Stotch

Linda Stotch

Jimbo Kern

Ned

Big Gay Al

Scott Tenorman

Principal Victoria

Mayor McDaniels

Terrance Mephesto

Bill Allen

Fosse McDonald

Mr Mackey

Trent Boyette

Ze Mole

Lizzy

The Goth Kids

Josh Meyer

Priest Maxi

Lisa Berger

Dougie

Brad Dixon

Sally Darson

Towelie

Thomas

Dogpoo

Mark and Rebbeca Cotswolds

Mr and Mrs Cotswolds

Bridon Gueermo

Rasin Girls

Kyle Schwartz

Jacob Hallery

Blonde Girl

Mr and Mrs Stevens

Gary Harrison

Gary's family

Loogie

Jessie Callington

The Creeper Kid

Mr and Mrs Testaburger

Harrison Yates

Gordon Stoltski

Ruby Tucker

The 6th Graders

Kip Drordy

Leroy Jenkins

George

Brian Boitano

Harry Dorris

Mr Slave

Scott Malkinson

Vampir McKowski and gang

Gisela

Allie Nelson

Officer Barbrady

Baahir Hassan Abdul Hakeem

Billy Miller

Romper Stomper

Casey Miller

Tuong Lu Kim / Dr William Janus

Terrance and Phillip

Jason

Kal

Mrs Black

Steve Black

Mrs Biggle

Roger Donovan

Mrs Tucker

Thomas Tucker

Mrs Tweek

Richard Tweek

Ryan Valmer

Sarah Valmer

Shauna

Dr. Alphonse Mephesto and Kevin

Douglas

Scuzzlebutt

Nelly Figg

Peter Melman

Nancy

Nathan and Mimsy

Natalie Stevens

Girl in green coat

Emily Marx

Boy with c cap

Boy with red scarf

Boy with orange shirt

Boy with green coat

Mandy

Jessica Pinkerton

Riley

Sally Bands

Filmore Anderson

Flower

Kelly Pinkerton Tinfertur

Molly

Kelly Gardener

Tommy Fritz

Pete thelman

Peter

Peter Nelson

Boy with Blonde hair and blue shirt

boy wth blonde hair

boy with brown hair

Beth

Kevin 2

Sarah Peterson

David Weatherhead

Annie

Samantha Dunskin

Isiah Jordan

Tammy Nelson

Tommy Turner

Francis

Mike

Bradley

Mark and Linda

Kelly Rutherford Menskin

Alex Glick

Thad Jarvis

Richard Adler

Mr Hankey

Jake

Boy with red shirt and blue pants

Boy with blonde hair

Gavin Throttle

Billy Thompson

Corey Lanskin

Billy Turner

Yao

Flora

Kindergarteners

Mrs Biggle

Mr and Mrs Gueermore

Mr and Mrs Hakeem

Nelly's Mom, Brother and Dad

Mr and Mrs Stoley

Heidi's three Mothers and Fathers

Grandma Stotch

Murrey Broflovski

Cartman's other family members

Flo Kimble

Grandpa McCormick

Roy

Peter Mullen

Grandma Marsh

Mr and Mrs Simon

Jenny's Sister

Uncle Budd

Aunt Nellie

Nurse Gollum

Annie's Mother

Darryl Weathers

Brimmy/Blue Cap

Dovahkiin "Douchebag"

Peewee Hockey team

Larry Feegan

Starvin Marvin

Skeeter

Nelson

Grant Armstrong

Robert Armstrong

Lorie Armstrong

Brian Armstrong

Rachel Colfie

John Vanson

Ivy Valmont

Jenny McCormick

Sera Fabiano

Mandi Smith

Stephanie Kimble

Charlie Pierzynski

Becca Pierzynski

Jane Pierzynski

Joe Pierzynski

Mutt Duncan/Whitenski

Kitty Israel

Fiona McTeagle

Lucy Montgomery

Cade Brown

Jane Turtelli

Rodel Madla

Clare Evans

Jophie Nyugen

Holly Martinelli

Rosie

Axle

Misty

Ella

Scarlett Harrison

Theodore Baker

Janay Martin

Fifi Fiona Darington

Emily Kendrik

William Koiv

Michelle Chang

Gomlesh

Giselle Choiseul

Violet

Shannon Coffey

Liza Morello

Kat Jacobs

Keira Taylor

Kayla Rose

Gigi

Nate Truman

Pearda

EddsWorldFreak

Rosalyn Delmar

Catherine Rose Dixon

Cleo

Cheyanna Bloodwell

Jonathan Meyers

ButterScotch

Juli Turner

Suki April

Kelly 2

Comic Girl aka Alice

Heffer Scott

Emmy Shivers

Jamie

Indie Chames

Conner Kurtz

Carmen Perenzski

Sarah McCormick

Angry Noah

Avelynn Du Blonh

Bailey Swanson

Victor Erazo

Alice Spenser

Serena Hales

Raven Hewitt

Melody Hales

Sarah Lockett

Dana Rose

Molly Weathers

Brenda Brown

Hazel Brown

Allie King

Packet

Blazina Kumiko

Mica Melling

Scar McSparks

Emileh

Pryo Nix

Noel

Quinn Recinos

Amy

Cat Green

Leah Castleford

Niels Marienlund

JoJo McCurdy

Jeffery

Rags Huntington

Lloyd Pentz

Colin B Popcorn

Mason Kirby

Williow Henderson

Rickey Peterson

Lanette Pascalle

Lisa Packet

Nora Andersen

Natalie

Amanda Marsh

Nini McCormick

Jas

Stephen Clock

Alex Smith

Bell

Alyssa McKinny

Anastasia MacDougal

Amaya Shiiro

Amelia Fireheart

Evelyn

Robert Stevens

Peter Sunrise

Casley Dove L Princess

Vanessa Cartman

Fish

Trinity Lecter

Mimi Shiroma

Smiley Smith

Alex L

Jack Amsel

Stephen Conner

Holli Meadows

Isabela Morello

Adam Damon

Kit Madison

Peace Villarroel

Cobie Pebbels

Richie Freedman

Dezi Gugino

Tiger

Matthew Clayworth

Ttam

Nicole Daney

Leon Dieter

Hannah Blackrow

Kelsey Miller

Tom Grayson

Kenna McCormick

Jeffery Venis

Chris Makkieveli

Megan Stewards

Jess

Topher Carson

Ranielle Ashley Jayes

Arthur Churchill

Elizabeth Kedves

Flora Botany

Helena Neustadter

Matilda Sanders

Melody Celesta

Samantha Matsumoto

Miyuki McCormick

Julianna Kern

Aurelie

Tucker Babcock

Sam Dunlop

Erin Kelly

Gabbi Gibbson

Martin MacDonald

Stoner Bro

Melony and Brandon

Janette And Melody

Circa Trosk

Jessica

Laura McCarthy

Natalie 2

Emily Jasper

Eliza Ravenclaw

Lilly Ravenclaw

Don Turtelli

Anna Colemann

Anna Colemann's Family

Jason Perenzski

Alex Collingwood

ReNa Silver

Silver

Iris

Dunley sisters

Jordan (AskxJordan1)

Tyler

Padma

Liam Burtonburguer

Rochelle Dawsonn

Katie (takeolover)

Wendell (PhillipPurrip4)

Kimberly

Sammy Coba

Emily Sincre

Rey Madla

Nate Murry

Madeline Berry

Frankie Monet

Micah Starr

Black Girl with Purple shirt and glasses

Leah Collins

Felicity Jane

Sophia Holden

Erik Montoya

Erin Cooper

Clarice

Jillian

Sandra Pranslanski

Charloette Parker

Noel Rhodes

Martha Gregoria Fernandez

Greenboy and Noelle

Amy 2 (South Park Unleashed)

Amanda 2

Avarice Lecter

Carsen Darling

Dr. Cahill

Marion Hernandez

Mike Tucker/Thompson

Nate Schappman

Noelani Richardson

Rachel Kenny

Raven Closefield

Tina Alveraze

David Kalsion

Jesse Robinson

Cedrick Casey

Andy Weir

Casey Grimm

Brittany McCurdy

Ross Lynch

Chiba

Angel Marsh

Asher Addington

Rita

Kaitlyn Ann Patterson

Girl with red shirt and Axe

Girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie

Girl with Gray Hair

Vivian Tweak

Scarlet Jones

Spyder The Spider

Raven Crowe

Twan Brooke

Jareen Pole

Kelsey Valentine

Lily Valentine

Tiffany Holiday

William Holiday

Noel Twins

Flint Reneson-Simeon

Stevie

Mikayla "Mickey" Thompson

Brandyn Taber

Landyn Taber

Ruby Crocker

Evelyn Stephens

Jessie Holman

Hailey Stephens

Kendall McCormick

Little Amy Marsh

Leticia

Gomez

Patrick

Mariah Dominguez

Mill Fuhrmann

Rosa

Lucy

Ryowen Proctor

Dice Parieur

Jacob Water

Emily/Eileen

Victoria

Yadira Horan O'Sullivan

Ivy Stevens

Chai

Riley 2

2 Vampire Fags

Gracie Deadwood

Hicks

Shadow

Two Boy OCs (by xXChibiStarrXx)

Lisa

Dawn

Oli

Phoebe

Gabriella and Donato

Henry Biggle

Carter And Lola

Eden Read

Tanner Michelle

Angy Miller

Taylor Grey

Kitty James

Emily (Ask-Emily-SP)

Jadeith

Andrew Batchelor

Ross Batchelor

Gillian Batchelor

Stuart Batchelor

Danielle M

TeeJay Grady

Coco

Shiloh Peterson

Siena Drachmann

Talle Wilson

Betsy Higginbottom

Simon Parker

Shane Marks

Mark Ranson

Hayley Wealth

Riley Nelson

Seth and Rich

Chelsey

Katelyn Polzin

Katie 2 (SapphireBlaze483)

Mackenzie

Rosibel Oriol

Rosibel's Mom and Dad

George

Mina Joseph

Kelly "Bolt" McKay

Martin The Hand

Veronica

Alex

Alex's Mom

Rebecca Freak

Rosalie

Mike Mgee

Nate McCormick

Isadora

Kyle M

Megz M

Mandie

Cathoir

Rose

Laura

Callie Fernie

Mary Sue

Kellin Preciado

Jordan Lane

Michael/Daniel Thompson

Sarah Graves

Laurie Thompson

Maddison Vanson

Charles Vanson

Don Vanson

Laurie Cunningham

Jeremy Adams

Eve Braiginski

Jessica Santiago

Izzy Hod

Adeline Marie

Fiona's Mom and Dad

Paz

Ethan

Lulu End

Kemeika

Zoey

Leah Nivada

Leah 3 and Zoe 2

Spencer Hart

Qadria Nelson

Anya Lowell

Zack Woods

Finley McCormick

Lenny Dickinson

Mikayla

Preston Brailey

Milly Riehl Newcastle

Liam and Natalie

Bobby Hollywood

Danella Taylor

Jennifer Evans

Jenny Devade

Axel Bust

Matt Denst

Isabella Branford

Heather Monet

Lisa Stevens

Emma Sawyer

Ryan Buchanan

Stephaine Marsh

Lucien Pennysworth

Danella Roshair

Idelle Pelly

Hanna Blix

Cirta Addington

Alicia Anderson

Beck

Ryan Adams

Elizabethe

Desiree

Alex Bailey

Rylee

Jude Andersen

Teresa Green

Ella Miravo

Maddie

Rhiannon

Anna

Lost Markus

Sylvia

Adam Paul

Jace

Francis Malarky

Ishino Keiro

Amber Moore

Amy Stavos

Ethan Marno

Rina Marno

Allan Mercer

Violet Elizabeth Grimm

Leo

Ady Bliss

Janite

Tai

Max Morello

Elizabeth Morello

Trisha and Nick

Lexi Vincent

Karen Stotch

Girl with Green Hoodie

Sammi

Alex Hooder

Bex

Murdoch

Emily Ryan

Leia Exasporie

Emma and Toby

Oscar

Leah Williams

Miranda

Lucrezia

Girl with Blue Hair and Red eyes

Boy with Gray Hair and Cowboy hat

Girl with brown hair with a pink bow and chainsaw

Girl with black and red shirt

Girl with 2 lines on her hair

Girl with light brown hair

Peter "Ghost" Butcher

Angel

Dragin

Emil Fauste

Billy Thorn

Joel

Kyla Jansen

Sky Hays

Ian Colyer

Nathan Foxworth

Ivy Kay

Sweetie

Kylie Broflovski

Lexy Moore

Alice Crawford

Gwen and Porsche

Jason Crowe

Thomas (Indie's Dad)

Joseline (Indie's Mom)

Ronny (Indie's Brother)

Jordan Tyroe

Madelein

Kelly Peters and Grace Heller

Mrs Leven Brooke

Tanya Black

Mandi

Catherine Sanders

Janite 2

Dotti Hyde

Jasper

Oliver

Marie

Vick (Vick-Loves-Kenny)

Leah

Science Prince

Kenzi Revenska

Anneliese

Koa

Erin Neon

David Marksmith

Anna Serine

Seth Plunkitt

Robert

Sandra Blake

Ricky

Anna Jay "AJ" Chase

Jessica Lopez

Daron Harley

Alexander Harkown

Claire Bear

Aiya Snowe

Girl with blue shirt and brown hair

Alma Bacallo

Dylan 2 and Robyn

Liliyana Diamond Miranda

Sandy Booth

Alex Songs

Sandra

Evan Christo

Rouse Healglood

Kirby Lilac

Caleb and Evelyn 3

Lisa Doll

Devin Marie

Jasper Ashers

Olivia Seyler

Trip

Rigo

Dom

Lily (South Park Unleashed)

Estella (South Park Unleashed)

Krystal (South Park Unleashed)

Leah 2

Annie Hernadez

Lucifer

Kelly 3 (AdventureTime1Fan)

Brian

Natalie 3 (marcelinethekymanlvr)

Amanda

Lea

Dylan

Alexus

April Xrcyb

Addison McVim

Bain Cynis

Cassandra Jones

Christy Morejon

Colette Garcon

Frankie Johnson

Darren Shawe

Helene McCarter

Jude Monroe

Kathleen Dear

Lucas Shaw

Lilith Anderson

Vean Redding

Lawrence Al Suther

Miles Aikman

Pandora Walker

Robert Walker

Nicholas Acqua

Robyn O'Neil

Zooey Anderson

Ma

Isabella "Belle" Johnson

Sunny

Freddy

Kelly 4

Lucky Day

Cherry Hayes

Rhiannon Edwards

Vivi Sykes

Jess Skidmore

Lulu Summers

James Robertson

Ella Tweak

Melody Daniels

Chloe Richards

Teagan Jones

Katrina Iris Berlitz

Jamie Jones

Michelle Valle

Mimi Smith

Gabrielle Evans

Indiana Evans

Allison Dane Grace

Kaylen (DaugtherofOdin)

Sinthiya/Sin

Ben lakodski

Dawn Alexander

Bonnie Marie Snyder

Maddox Henry Johnston

Millie Nadia Koth

Corridon "Cory" Allens

Elisaa Raye

Tristan Maxwell

Marshell Masa Moon

Gabby

Jenny Lee Park

Vinnie Klebitz

Herschel Montgomery

Rhia Javier

Catherina Donovan

Reilly

Girl with red hair black shirt with voodoo star on it

Ryan Miles

Brian Blackford

Christal Parkers

Ryan Kober

Ollie

Echo Tweak

Diver

Krank

Jason Dent

Jenn

Stacie Anderson

Chelsea Schneider

Daichi Tsukiyomi

Woman with Cartman shirt

Megan Cartman

Candace Cooper

Kairi

Ruby/Rubi Suzuki

Ren

Windsor Hook

Twan Hermit

Simona Chu

Clark Chu

Nicole

Liera Pez Tucker

Jessica Evans

Gummy

Bunny

Bee

Olivia

Alexander Alex Jacobs

Abigail Brice

Miren

Jamie 2

Yoko Musubi

Frankie

Flana

Ryan Misel

Jello

Girl with black hair and purple hoodie

Tomi Mori

Elexzena Melinny Lusk

Sophie Broflovski

Viola

Tiffany

Girl with Green hat and Purple sweater

Samantha Retsecrow

Jack Rien

Rod Nickson

Destiny Eastman

Sophia Gray

Long-Wei Jones

Vhin Marcell

Ben

Selena

Cardinial

Boy with brown hair and black cowboy hat

Eva Evans

Kiba Reikokuna

Rylie Zheng

Lulu

Lexi

Kali Shae

Paola Villa Orozco

Reece Viatress

Annabel Harrison

Card and Rook

Austin

Ziane

Lana

Cat and Mel

Laura 2

Mr. STFU

Valery

Girl with red Jovanal shirt

Marcus

Diego

Tara

Girl with purple and black hair and blue shirt

Rosemary

Danny

Alister Fox and Millie

Boy with green shirt and hat with red puff ball

Francheska

Girl with light brown hair and Black shirt

Lizzy Cutts

Fay Harriet

Alex Henderickson

Hellga

Alice 2

Maria

Justin Wells

Girl with Green Hoodie

Jenna

Claire Marsh

Devon Stotch

Tiffany

Jade

Dan

Zeke

Alanna

Aidia

Joan Adams

Austin Pilberg

Daniel Dominguez

Scarlet Rose

Brenna Goldman

Rosanna Louge

Josie

Kitten

Alexandra Jacobs

Lauren Smith

Nicole Galaviz

Haley

Girl with Blue Hoodie

Girl with Black top hat

Catherine's Mom and Dad

Catherine's Brother and Sister

Eliynch

Bonnie

Lilly

Belle

Alexis

Bryan

Valerie

Fiona Finny Livingston

Eevee VioletHeart

Mimi

Marisol

Viola 2

Frankie 2

Flare

Lexi 2

Mel

Girl with brown hair with black tail and pink bow

Darcy

Hannah Channah

Girl with purple puff ball hat

Mony

Harmony Melissa

Eva Kirlia/Coraline

Delana

Carla

Nikki Moore

Alexus Makkieveli

Davvie

Rosemarie Wynters

Emily Courtman

Marissa

Alex G

Jenn F

Lil Rich

Jess 2

Erik

Maggiy Mime

Emmett Clay Taber

Lisa Ellen Dace

Carol Whitman

Jonathan McNasty

Jun Park

Jun's Mom and Dad

Jesse Black

Sallyann Retardedy

Roger Hamilton

Mamie Mercury Patterson

Jeannette Jeannie Freedman

Thomas Freedman

Richie's Mom and Dad

Natalia Nicolette Perenzski

Inga Angelina Petcov

Meleny

Sania

Katrina Williamson (Marsh)

Natalie II Woodstore

William and Andra Woodstore

Evan Slovenson

Emily Johnson

Shawn

Callie Lyra

Logan Blaine Maxon

Kelsey

Devon Carter

Mona Carter

Keri

Emilia Calvina

Veronica James

Lance Ricarde

Bianca Ibarra

Amy Angelynn

Claire Johnson

Gregory and Violet

Savannah

Mari and Haku Kasheu

Emily Nightwalker

Sally Anne Marsh

Dawn and Elizabeth Sanders

Krissy

Kathy McCormick

Nadia Williams

Tyson and Elene

Monique Aera

Kacey Canesa Worytmin

Cecilia Elizabeth Cole

Elektra Christ

Annie

Yosa

Shimona

Mary "TomBoy"

Jason 3

James Action

Topanga Wathers

Alex 2

Jay

Sawyer Greenly

Haiku

Mocha

Ally McCormick

Heather

Allie

Clumsy and Kenji

Alexis "Membrane" Parker

Derek McSparks

Zoe

John and Dave

Mitchell Conner

Charles and Brian 2

Kacy

Beck and Blondie

Girl with Blue Jacket and white skirt

June Corvette Russell

Willy Stroker

Fher

Nirvana

Eileen

Girl with light brown hair and Green shirt

Ashley

Dany

Levi Raines

Lica Waternose

Erika

Ila

Hope

Alex Samuels

Mr and Mrs Kimble

Alexis Jessica Saren

Eliza Gertrude Beckham

Molly McCormick

Hawk Stormz

Hunter

Emily 2 (MeadowElder)

Amanda Marks

Dan Marks

Bob Ranson

Tina Ranson

Sasha Ranson

Natalie Harris

Nathan Sykes

Bart

Pedro Garcia

Erica Williams

Dane Barlow

Emily Rios

Beth 2

Jordan Vexon

Janet Testaburger

Jerry Cartman

Juan Garcia

Adam Conners

Tom Wyatt

Callum Wooper

Darius Prince

Jeffery Smith

Joey Wessman

Tommy Crashmon

Andi Garcia

Emilio Garcia

Jenna Laverne

Carla Simmons

Chris Broflovski

Billy Myers

Richard Wallyston

Alan Ferrari

Mrs ODonnell

Luigi Stolski

Molly Jones

Mrs Jones

Mr James

Moe Dunskin

Alana Garcia

Mesiela Garcia

Govenor Emmanuel Bhienham

Peter Armstrong

Ryan Jacob Derksmon

Rowena Garcia

Rodrigo Barlere

Harry Kippar

Abigail Oswin

Axel Johnston

Madison

Tori

Victoria Rodriguez

Brandon Parker

Jake Read

Cassey Maleficent

Joe &amp; Annie Hamilton

Denise "Dynera" S

Alex (Barry-More)

Laila Rose

Nora Broflovski

Izzy

George "Flash" Smith

Alex "Alpha" McKay

Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman

Sally "Data" Pickles

Earnest Havisham

Iven Jay Yuya

Arseanna Ember Flame

Marie 2

Gina

Janay

Annjelissa Ochoa and Jose

Dani

Kelsey 2

Laura Jane

Roxy

Ashley 2

Laya Martin

Girl with Red Hair and Ponytail

Mindy Mint

Denny William Creed

Violet Allison Shepherd

Kelly Bays

Connor Naveen Panning

Alton Alexander Michaels

Axel

Peter 2

Carson Rosenburg

Curtis James

Emma Marie Hutchison

Nallie Parker

Abby Anderson

Yoko Yen

Siarra Hobbs

Roxanne Bellas

Audrey Haigon

Laurie Mitchell

Sam Scoop Poston

Nick Sticky Winkler

Christine Fury Lebay

Buzz Swoop Turner

Honey Parker

Beverly Bel Air Watson

Johnny Dean

Edward Firebug Graves

Ralph Chubby Biggs

Naolia Fields

Danny Dizzy Arnez

Ruby Gundersen

Max Gundersen

Sonny Gundersen

Nick and Kathy Clarson

Sidney

Girl with purple hat

Sammie

Jessica Hart

Jessie

Gobi Caeruleus

Oscar Collins

Angel 2

Deanna or Piper

Isabella

Danny Stokes

Ravine

Kassandra June McCorvvy

Kitty Stevens

Juan

Dante

Harper

Kofryna Broflovskaya

Alan Hawke

Angel Amethest

Katherine Dyan

Kristen

Ryan and Danielle

Sammy Death and Ryan Life

Lunar

Brenna (TheIceRose)

Girl with Dark Green hat and black hair

Girl with black hair with red in it and weapons

David

Sasha

Ray

Tristin Milachi

Lady South Park OC

Aleksei

Cyrus Nicolai McSpark

Evan 2

Girl with Black hair and glasses

Girl with pink dress and bunny ears

Pamela

Nyah

Zack and Layla (Skittles91000)

Blake Thompson

Lili Rodriguez

Girl with purple Hair and Black hat

Girl with Brown hair and glasses

Boy with Blue hair

Girl with Blonde hair with pink in it and a bow

Demon

Ruby

Ariel

Dante 2

Allison

Girl with Brown hair and with Purple in it

Girl with blonde Hair and pink Love Tshirt

Claire Francesca Siejkowski

Girl with white and blue dress

Boy with Brown hair Baseball cap and blue scarf

Josh Aracich

Mark Dailey

Eliza Parker

Alec

Georgia Roffwell

Natalie 4

Andres Herrera

Bo Daron

Zoie

Mec

Gaicoz

Tyler Snyder

Colton

Rich Levick

Gabi Confrorte

Capone

Robert 2

Girl with Brown hair with pony tail and Blue coat

Mike Jarvis

Ell

Brandon Lee Koreyva

Gage Bernard

Joe Lyna

Joe D

Jacob Leon Savage

Boy with messy blonde hair

Boy with brown hair with mohawk

Bald boy with glasses

Boy with messy hair and black and white shirt

Lizzy Stanton

Jordan D

Kayla Ashley Beers

Justin Dematteo

Grant McShane

Amy Dorn

Ronald Remedy

Boy with bald head of gray hair

Boy with Blonde hair and white shirt

Andy Nelson

Girl with black hair and Brown coat

Edward Smith

Vicky Smith

Vento Timshirt

Mr and Mrs Timshirt

Raxus

Alexander Gutenberg

Alica Moore

Richard Smith

Cameron Maverick

Carl Harris

Charlie Grayson

Charlotte Kendrik

Lenny Weasley

Duncan Loid

Lilly Keensly

Edd Gould

Esther Morgans

Francine Porsche

Frederick O'Connor

Gary Tupper

Luis Keensly

Jacob Sands

Martin Fuller

Jane Cliffard

John Thomas

Josh Peterson

Martin Scott

Pierre Lefevre

Rowena Garcia

Sonny Daniels

Sparkey Riddle

Black Boy with Black Hoodie

Bald Boy with Gray shirt

Boy with Glasses and light green and black shirt

Lucia

Dominic

Boy with blonde hair and hip hop cap

Ashley 4

Florence

Joey

Boy with red hawaiian shirt

Vincent Talinaro

Matt

Bald gray hair guy

Bane

Sam

Ben 2

Oscar 2

Kate

Blueberry

Rydia

Jamie 3

Ridi

Josh Patterson

Lisa Pole

Harry Gibson

Blake Good

Franklin Brown

Danny Gunnforth

Jack Appleman

James Foley

Johnny Woods

Noah Jefferson

Connor Peterson

Adam Peterson

Seth Matthews

Andrew Jefferson

Amiya Bulusu

Michelle Irving

Mina Marsh

Nadekiko Amamiya

Salima Broflovski

Sandy Voss

Stella Stotch

Tsukiko Matsumoto

Thea

Kid with light brown hair and yellow shirt

Shan

Ezekiel "Zeke" Devon Storm

Miley

Kayla Nowak

Ophelia

Aubrey Dove

Fame Torrens

Leia

Anna

Penelope

Randell Delmar

Lucida Dementa

Lilith

Belle 2

Daniel

Nikki

Jenna Lasky

Crista Renyolds

Edgar Willson

Boy with blue shirt with black vest

Girl with brown hair and ponytail

Alice Blair

Nath Wood

Keith

Angela Parkinson

Alexis Lynch and Rose 4

Girl with Blonde Hair and black shirt and gray suit

Delilah

Carlea Jackson

Boy with black hair and guitar

Kate 2

Erica Cartman

Tasha Barkov

Liz

Scarlett

Violet 2

Seaqua Hamilton

Jacob 2

Marie 3

Niome

Carletha Rogers

Dan 2

Nick

Gin

Luke and Lu-Lu

Ellen Tiffany Meiselmann

Elizabeth Stephanie Meiselmann

Harper David Meiselmann

Lucy 2

Charlie

Rose 2

Saffy

Girl with pink shirt and glasses

Black Girl with blue shirt

Girl with brown hair and purple shirt

Girl with black hair and purple checkered shirt

Girl with messy brown hair and purple sweater

Nereus T

Kirke B

Kylie Hutton

Trevor, Cedric and Erin

Girl with pink hair

Girl with brown hair and gray coat and pink shirt

Girl with red hair heart shirt

Boy with black hair

Bella Moretti

Becca

Joe Brown

Karina

Natasha

Girl with cap and Blue scarf

Brandon

Andrea

Maria Fer Mafer Rockwell

Girl with black hair and red shirt

Kevin Styles

Kat Andrews

Leeroy

Layne

Christy

Brianna

Exclamarion

Alyssa

Girl with brown hair and batman shirt

Kylin Broflovski

Jamie Martinez

Rose Mary Lagley

Flor

Rosa Monarch

Kendra

Gio (DoodleDayDream)

Skylan

Rose 3

Emily 3

Marie McCormick

Carla Cartman

Alice Bloflosky

Ale Marsh

Boy in Blue shirt and speaker headset

Ai Writer

Serenade

Ginger Owens

Rosa 2

Logan

Girl with pink shirt and brown hair

Stacey

Nikky

Alison

Lizzie Kayla

Peter Pole

Saharet and Kokoro

Lacie

Taylor Scarlett

Bradley Cross

Collin Iron

Rocio

Mandy 2

Annie 2

Koby Smith

Izzy Chan

Lucy Monroe

Girl with glasses and ears band

Angela

Joe

Autumn Barlow

Aurora Martina Circa

Fredley

Summer Hendrickson

Jennifer Colemann

Kadi McCormick

Jill Pike

Kirsten McCormick

Taylor Anderson

Carrie Donovan

Jimmy Warren

Codey Lea Hawcroft

Dante Richards

Dr. Steven Marshall

Lilly Pinkie

Anastasia English

Michelle Nalbandian

Stan Chang

Wanda Chang

Victor Chang

Lea Chang

Jeremy Chang

Edward Stewards

Magnus and Alec

Danielle

Clara

Carlos Garcia Hendrickson

Jeremy Volker Hendrickson

Alexus Hendrickson

Nate

Delia Ruth

Rhonda Kingston

Kyren Matthews

Seth Testaburger

Salvatore

Randi

Stacey 3

Mickey Manson

Li Ling

Darrel Mcdonald

Alexander Tate

Lance Anderston

Tiffany Quin

Ralph Kershaw

Peter Marsh

Abigal

Leon

Chloe and Jodie

Courtney McEvoy

Dillan and Karrie

Bam Parker

Amy Copper

Allyson Rome

Nessa Lyric

Ally

Jessie 2

Magi Lavenger

Kara York

Shane Fischer

Jarad George

Girl with pink hat and black hair

Vivian

Jem

Maki

Charlotte

Girl with Brown hair and black trench coat

Stacey 4

Milldred

Evan

Maddy

Serenity

Girl with long hair

Destiny

Girl with gray hat and black hair

Carineyy

Maggi Esters

Olivia 2

Ophelia Pagan

Wolfy

Alex 6 and Sam Greenwood

Tyler Jones

Adrienne

Leslie and Leo

Nate and Some Girl

Austin 2

Todd Piper

Alexa

Clarence Herman Whitman

Ella 2

Rocco

Rydia

Maddy 2

Evelyn 2

Jake

Sheldon McCormick

Sarah Marie

Kat

Patti Cake Jones

Cobi and Cody

Luna Miyasaki

Zero

Boy with black hair and trench coat

Delilah 2

Jake 2

Girl with blonde hair and pink shirt

Girl with blonde hair and purple shirt

Girl with brown hair and black hoodie

Boy with army helmet

Stacey 2

Johnny

Crystal

Carter

Catherine

Terry

Iggy

Floss

Cardigan 'dopedog' Dipsley

Serena

Girl with Purple buttoned shirt

Clavo Rodrigue

Eleanor Winston

Velvet and Ale

Pain

Jay Jay Parkson

Girl with black hair and gray hat

Girl with blonde hair and purple sweater

Joni Randins

Blake Ford

Violet Smith

Kacy

Katelyn Valentine

Blonde Girl with red scarf

Deanna Caine

Odd

Tai 2

Bianca

Luna Dusk

Susie Collins

Daisy Harkell

Jennette ''Jennie'' Baker

Conley

Alex 3

Harry

Lucy Mary Kay Marsh

Lisa Carrs

Nikki Oreo Granz

Cathrene Moon

Silver Summers

Ayana Mills

Vladamir Thorn

Bonny Hatred

Ampelio T

Mary Card

Vanessa Young

Steve Harris

Leah Chesterfield

Jerry

Boy with brown hair glasses and white shirt

Albie Andrsyn &amp; Marley Myeloh

Scarlet Smith

Britanny Spencer

Mayka Jensen

Becky Adams

Simon Card

Georgia Trotter

William Marsh

Nicole Markovski/Finster

Billy Marsh

Eddie Tweek

Jess Wynes

Will McCormick

Dippy

Hunter Hunkapoo

Misa Pyon

Samantha Himitsu

Oliver Edwards

Alyson and Filmore

Valera Ostrich

Alec 2

David Hamilton

Claren Evelyn

Ryan Evelyn

Jessica 2

Alison LeGrand

Girl with black hair glasses and gray hat and Scarf

Max

Rin K

Rin

Nellie Parker

Jason 2

Serenity Marsh

Kairi Broflovski

Sabrina

Melissa

Gina Gold

Gina 2

Sondra

Lindsey Smith

James Hawk

Reese Broflovski

Pegan

Sparrow

Sweet Tweek

Ralini Broflovski

Ray 2/Shadow 2

Sarah Murphy

Gwen Stone

John Barlow

Kelly Nelson

Chad Heart

Rosella Broflovski

Peter Broflovski

Irene

Belle Banes

Xander McQueen

Wendaline Wymes

Joesephine Angelina Romerez

Clayet and Barne

Emily 4

Rose "Thorn" Thornberry

Kat Lacey

Maria 2

Lisa Testaburger

Harper Don

Valerie 2

Valerie 3

Lola Drew

Jamie 4

Annie Ortega

Evan Bagley

Reese Johnson

Milly Todd

Andy Kuhl

Savannah Brookes

Katnis

Nicholas

Katie 3

Lyrics

Aiden Brook

Dominic 2

Tabby and James

Issac Walts

Katey West

Nikki 2

Steph/Blaze Suites

Allie Burgos

Ryouga the halfbreed

Maria 3

Finnian

Della

Emi

Zach

Griffin Welsh

Jessica 3

Gunnery Sergeant Barry Halfcock

Benjamin Kurtz

Amber Thomas

Hayley Robertson

Celia Punch

Vivienne Sykes

Alexandria Elizabeth McCoy

Melanie

Valentino Hermit

Chazz Valentine

Grace

2 Girls

Alyssa Ruiz

Sarah

Nichole 2

Felicia

Noel The Proxy

Louie Flag

Sarah Palmer

Linor Yacobi

Julia Martel/McCormick

Adam and Allisa

Jenny Slate

Eva

Gary Stu

Maysen Sterling

Stephanie Marsh

Annabelle Marsh

Sophie Marsh

Emerald Flare

Lukas Elmwood

Nathan Parker

Willy Castiel

Kimi Marsh

Lauren

Alex

Katy Blue

Jonathan Thorne

Honey Sanders

Avril McCormick

Summer Canvis

Drake

Yuna

Christie Tyler

Black Queen

Brit Britt

General Greenpatch

Felicia 2

Nora

Demi

Mew

Zaam

Emma Lee

Brooke

Luis Carlos

Noah Stark

Jackson Lakey

Vicky

Taylor

Megan

Luffy Dragon

Cerys Fritz

Claire

Miki Takahashi

Walter Darling

Melody and Tyler 2

Payton Thorn

David Rumour Hayes

Victoria 2

Cade

Leiselotte

Conor

Trisha Black

Tonya Stevenson

Danny Dominguez

Annabelle Prescott

Stacy Stevens

Bibi

Kyra and Kezia

Lily and Mary

Cailin Monroe

Avril Minzellenen

Tyler Mitchel

Aida

Danielle Anderson

Charles and Lucy Thorn

Allister James Sykes

Justin Pierce

Zoe 3

Maya

Suek Gang

Mr Morello

Samuel

St Anthony

5 Terrorists

Terrorist Boss

Boss's Wife

The Client

Tom Cruise

Written by Grant Armstrong

Grant, Cade, Lorie, Brian, Rachel, Brenda and Robert belong to Grant Armstrong

The other OCs belong to their rightful owners (which are a lot of people)

South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone


End file.
